Fifty Shades Hard Limits
by PaulaTheaL
Summary: My take on Ana & Christian's story. Lots of lemons, love, drama, and of course a HEA! All characters remain the same. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**EYouMCIChapter 1 : Introductions**  
 **  
**

 **A/N : My very first FS Fanfic! Here we go...**

* * *

There is nothing better than sitting with my two best friends at a clubon a Friday night, celebrating my new job. My dream job. Fresh out of college and already I've managed to get my career started. I'm so proud of myself. It shows that my hard  
work and determination paid off.

"Ana? Penny for you thoughts? You're supposed to be happy!" My best friend, Kate practically shouts at me, she must be on the verge of being drunk.

"Yeah, Ana! C'mon, wanna dance?"  
Jose',my other best friend says as he downs his drink. I think they're both getting a little too tipsy.

"Sorry Kate. I was just thinking. I am happy. Let's all dance."

"Okay, but first..." Kate grabs my drink and puts it to my lips. "Drink up, Ana Banana."

I take my glass and down my drink, pull my friends to the dancefloor and start dancing. An amazing version of 'All I ask' by Adele comes on and I lose myself in the beat. My hands are up, the alcoholis hitting me and I feel amazing! Beads of sweat  
starts forming between my breasts, andcoating my face, I'm starting to get a little too hot so I tell Kate I'm going to get something to drink and cool down a little bit. She insists on coming with me.

First stop is the restroom, I dab my face and breasts down, as does Kate, and then we're off to the bar for some water.

"What would you like, Ana?"

"Water, please."

Kate looks at me funny, turns her head so fast her strawberry blonde hair gives me whiplash, and shouts at the bartender, "Twotequila shotsplease," _what?_ "What? Kate, no. Water please."  
"Ana, loosen up a little. One more drink and you can drink water all night."

She has a point. I don't do this often - or at all. I'm usually the one looking after everyone, but one more drink won't hurt.

We get the shots, a slice of lemon and a little bowl of salt.  
Kate holds up her shot glass -rather unsteadily and proposes a toast. "To you and your new job, I'm so proud of you Ana,"  
I smile, she's so cute.  
We down the shots, lick our salt and suck on the lemon. Surprisingly I enjoy the strong liquor.

We find ourselves back on the dance floor, dancing and once again, losing ourselves on the floor when it hits me, I'm drunk. Really drunk. And nauseous. I feel the bile rising and I decide I've had enough, I shake my head slightly and decide to get some  
water. Kate is dancing with some blonde guy, so I leave her be.

"Water with ice please. Large."

"Coming up,"

I grab the water and take a grateful gulp. I manage to finish the whole glass and start eating on the ice blocks whilst walking back to our booth.

I get there and I'm greeted with intense grey eyes and silky copper hair falling across his forehead. This could possibly be the most handsome man I've ever seen. My heart may just jump right out of my chest.

"Ah, here she is. Ana, you okay?" Jose' questions me.

I don't say anything, my tongue is dry,mypalms are sweaty and I'm nervous. I can't find words to speak, so I nod instead.

"Ana, this is Christian. Christian,this is Anastasia, but we call her Ana"

The Greek God reaches his hand out for me to take.

"Anastasia, it's a pleasure."

The way my name rolls offhis tongue makes me nearly convulse. Where is this coming from? I can't talk, I can't move, I can't get my jaw off the damn floor either.

"Breathe, Anastasia,"

 _Fuck. Me._

 __

 _"_ I, ah, I'm Ana, but you already knew that. Uhm, it's nice to meet you." _Stop fucking rambling!_

 __

He chuckles and it goes straight to my lady parts. Jose' seems to have gone. I'm alone, with Christian.

"Your friend seems to be very taken with my brother,"

"Ah, yes. I know, I mean I saw. They were.. dancing and.."

"Would you like to dance, Anastasia?" He cuts my sentence. Thank God he did. I can't get a grip. I know I won't have to talk while dancing so I happily agree.

On the dance floor, a fast version of Cold Plays 'If I lose myself' plays. I'm loving it.  
I start moving to he music and I feel him behind me. Dancing, grinding, so I grind back. And God does it feel amazing.

 _If I lose myself tonight,_

 _It'll be by your side_

 _If I lose myself tonight,_

 _It'll be you and I..._

 __

We continue dancing as if there's no one else. He spins me around and I'm faced with those intense eyes again. His eyes flick to my mouth and a look passes his eyes, it makes his eyes almost black.  
His hand caresses my face and pulls my lip free from my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip, Anastasia."

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 __

"Why?"

"It does things to me," _like what?_

I want to ask, but I don't.

"Oh." Is all I manage.  
Who is this man? Why, for the first time, am I not in control of what my body is feeling? I'm so responsive to him. Every touch is awakening things I never knew were even there. I've not felt like this before, not even been with a man before. Somehow,  
he makes me want it - badly. That makes me feel weird. Lusting on someone I don't even know. By the way he's talking, he sounds to be lusting on me too. But why? I'm just me. I don't understand.

"Stop. I can smell your brain frying," he tells me with a smirk. He knows, smug bastard.

"I have to go. I need to get home."

"Let me take you." _He wants to take me home? YES!_

"No, thank you. It's okay. Let me grab Kate and I'll be off. It was nice to meet you, Christian." _Why would I even turn him down is beyond me._ Honestly I'm afraid to feel this way. It's foreign to me.

I tell Kate I'dlike to go, she looks disappointed but nods and gives the very good looking blonde her number. She also gives him a very heated kiss, I have to look away.

"C'mon Ana, lets go home." 

* * *

Once I'm home and showered and in bed, I find myself thinking about Christian. I just can't stop.

His eyes are my last coherent thought before I drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : woowww, I've gotten a response for this story and that's amazing to me. Hopefully you guys like it, let me know what you think. Thank you so much.**

 **I accept any criticism, it will help me on my FS journey. Also, I'm still trying to get my way around this app, please bear with me!**

 **Short chapter.**

 **On with the chapter...**

* * *

"Anaaaaaaaa!"

I jump up, my heart is racing. What the heck is going on?

My eyes finally adjust and I see Kate, fully dressed, looking fresh and she smells really good. How does she not feel hungover right now? I'm regretting opening my eyes, my head hurts.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I say, laying back down and closing my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. Get up, get showered and get dressed. We're going out."

"No."

"Ana. Ana banana, pleeaaassseeee? Don't ruin the surprise." She looks at me with puppy dog eyes, and I just... I can't say no. I guess we're going out then.

"Okay Kate. What time is it?"

She's beaming. "It's just after 10am. We need to leave at 11am, so get moving. I'll get some clothes out for you. Once you've showered, there is fresh OJ and two Advil. You look like shit, Steele."

 _Gee, thanks!_ I say to myself as I get up and go to the shower. I look into the mirror and get the shock of my life at the sight of me. Bed hair, smeared make up and my breath smells like something crawled inside it and died. I decide it's best  
/to wash my hair in the shower too, I think loose curls would be a good look.

After my shower and wrestling with my tangled mess, I feel better. I've taken the Advil and I have decided that I will never drink again.

I go on search of Kate who has my outfit set out for me. I must say it's actually nice.

I get dressed, blow out my hair a little, put on some lipgloss and mascara and I feel really good. I am wearing a pale coral and white dress. The dress ends just abovemy knee. The top of the dress is whitelace, with soft fabric under it so

it's not itchy, the bottom is pleated and flowyand it's light coral. It's paired with a pair of nude sandals. I feel better than I should.

"Okay Kate, I'm dressed, I'm showered,now what? Can we eat? I'm starving."

She smirks, "That's part of the surprise. Grab your bag, let's go!"

We jump into Kate's car and soon we're off. She looks really happy, almost too happy. Hmmm...

"So.. why so happy, Kate? I mean, I love that you are, I'm just wondering..."

"Ana, it's Elliott. He's amazing. I feel like I've known him forever. He's funny, and smart, and get this, he owns a construction company! Imagine how attractive he is all rugged and dirty and sweaty..."

"OkaaaayKate thank you for that."

"Sorry, you know what I mean. I like him, Ana. A lot. I met him last night, but I really like him. Which is new to me. Anyway, tell me about his brother, what happened last night?"

I smile, remembering the Greek God I met last night. "Ah, well, we hit it off. I like him too, but I don't know Kate. I don't even have his number, so I guess that was that."

I look over and she's very smug.

"Kate..."

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. We're here! Let's go."

I look out the window and see we're at a restaurant. Finally, some food. My stomach has started digesting itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **  
**

 **A/N : I just want to say, this story is a couple hours old, and already I've gotten so much you so much!**

 **To LeeLorh, you're amazing. This is for you. Also to the guest reviewer, thank you so much for your support! And last but not least,** **Solangelo Lover 292, thank you, thank you and thank you!**

 ****

 **Here we go, chapter three is up! I hope you enjoy!**

 ****

* * *

I could set her alight, no, no, I could shoot her! But I don't have a gun, I could suffocateher while she's sleeping, yes, that could work.

"Ana?" I'm pulled from my violent thoughts of killing Kate.  
I am currently sitting at a restaurant, eating breakfast with her and Elliott and Christian.  
Yes, really. Well, at least I look good.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Do you want to go on Christians boat tomorrow?" When didwe all become best friends? Honestly though, being on a boat, with Christian, in nothing but swim shorts all day?Ah, too good to refuse!

I look at Christian, he's looking at me expectedly, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, that sounds good," I smile.

Breakfast is going great, my stomach is being saved from digesting itself, I'm in great company, and I'm realizing that there's a lot more to Christian than I thought. It's intriguing. I'm sad when it's coming to a close, knowing I have to say bye, but  
happy I'm seeing him tomorrow.

"Ana, Christian wants to know if you would like to hang out at his place for the rest of the day?"

I see Christian tense. "Fuck off, El,"  
I'm at a loss, does he or does he not want me to come?

"I uhm..." _uhm..._

 __

"Anastasia, I would love for you to come. I apologize for my brother. He has no filter,"

I start giggling at him. He closes his eyes for a second and reopens them, they're darker. What's up with him? This, _this_ is why I can't leave him alone. I'm too curious.

"Well, in that case, I would love to."

The waitress comes over with the bill and Christian practically grabs it before we can. She's swooning, I find myself getting territorial. _He's not even yours, Ana! Get a grip._ I clear my throat as Christian puts a wad of bills in the booklet. I'm  
sure that's way too much. Who is this man, who is he really?

Kate and I thank him as he helps me out of my chair.

A black, smooth SUV pulls up in front of the restaurant, a hugeman with a buzz hair cut gets out of the driver seat and opens the door. He looks like he could snap me in half without even trying, but hiseyes are warm, and immediately I like  
him.

"Anastasia, this is Taylor, my head of security."

"Hello Taylor," I smile. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Ma'm," he smiles back.

I hear Christian clear his throat rather forcefully, and basically shoves me in the back seat.

"Escala, Taylor." Christian says rather gruffly.

"Sir,"

"Are Kate and Elliott coming?" I question, not even speaking to Kate before we parted ways, I bet she didn't even care.

"No." Isall he says. No emotion on his face. I'm confused, did I do something wrong? I don't ask, I just sit and stare out of the window, not even noticing we've parked already.

"Come." I feel like I'm being summoned. I follow like a little puppy dog, unable to decline him.

He calls for the lift, and it arrives quickly. Once we'rein he presses in his code and the doors close. Up tothe penthouse it looks like.

Suddenly all my senses are heightened. I'm aware of everything that's going on. From the corner of my eye I see Christian run his hands through his hair while looking down.  
I go to ask him what the matter is but I'm stopped.

"Fuck the paperwork," _huh?_

 __

Next thing I know, I'm pinned against the wall, he's pressing into me deliciously and my heart is racing. I might melt. Oh my god, is this happening?

"Anastasia, I'm going to kiss you now," _yesss..._

 __

*ding*

"Fuck!"

Or not. Fucking lift. Just when we were about to kiss! Fuck fuck fuck. I'm damp, I can feel it, it's weird for me. I barely know this man.

I enter his apartment and I'm star struck, it's huge. My apartment is probably the size of his bathroom. Or one of his bathrooms. It looks like there are more than a few inside this place.  
Why am I thinking about bathrooms? I shake my head from my wayward thoughts.

He sits me down at his breakfast bar and offers me something to drink. I gladly accept, my throat is dry, I'm surprised I could even say 'yes, please' to him.

He puts two glasses of white wine on the counter. I take a grateful sip and a little moan escapes my lips. This is delicious. My thirst is quenched with just one generous sip.

"So uh... what's going on?" I ask, I'm curious.

 __

He chuckles. "Anastasia, let me get straight to it, okay? I like you - a lot, you've consumed my thoughts. That's new to me. I'm a very wealthy man, and this means that I need to protect myself. I would need for you to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement,  
or NDA. Are you willing to do that for me?"

He looks at me with that instense grey eyesI saw last night. I immediately understand and don't hesitate at allto sign it.

"Do you have a pen?" He smiles.

"Yes, I do."

I get one and signthe paper with a genuine smile on my face.

"Is this the paperwork you wanted to forget in the lift?" I ask, feeling bold. It must be the wine.

He runs his finger over his lip in the most delicious way. I'm staring, I can't stop. His jaw is chiseled. Stubble dusting his face, I resist the urge to touch him.

"Yes, Anastasia, it is." I smile, knowing that I could let his walls down a little.

"Do you want to continue what happened in the lift?" Again, me. I'm so bravetoday. I love this!

He smirks, "Yes, I do. Very much so. Let's go to the great room."

 _Oh hell yeah! Alone on a sofa with a glass of wine and Christian. I'm one happy woman!_

 __

And just like that, I don't want to kill Kate anymore. I want to kiss her feet for this wonderful surprise.

* * *

A/N : Will update as soon as! Please excuse any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry for putting notes up before each chapter. I'm just so amazed atthe wonderful response I've gotten to this story. Thanks to the guest review. I hope you like the way it turns out! And thanks to everyone else.**  
 **  
**

 **I know how I want this story to go, I just hope you all don't hate it completely , lol.**

 ****

 **Ok, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

 ****

* * *

"Please have a seat," Christian steers me to the couch.  
I mutter my thanks and sit down, all liquid courage I previously had, has been drained. I'm nervous again. I find myself twisting my fingers in my lap. Ugly habit I have.

"Anastasia, relax. I won't bite, unless you want me to?" _What?_

 __

"Excuse me?"

The smug bastard chuckles at me. I didn't realize I was funny. I huff.

"What do you do, Anastasia?" Oh good, something more normal, but now we have to talk - great! I shake my head andclear my throat before answering.

"I just got employed at SIP, as an editor. It's my dream job. I'm fresh out of college and I get to start my career. I'm excited to start. What do you do?"

He smirks, "you don't know?"

 _Should I know?_

 __

I go for honesty. "No, that's why I asked you,"

"Ah, you have a smart mouth. I own a a company. I'm in mergers and acquisitions."

"Cool, but what do you _do?"_

 __

"Basically, I buy companies and then sell them off in smaller parts. If they're able to be salvaged, I leave them be. If not, they get sold in chunks."

Wow.  
"Sounds really great." Is all I manage. Judging by the apartment, and his decralation to being wealthy, he must be _really_ wealthy. Like stinking rich. except his doesn't stink, he smells so good, it's intoxicating. His lips are so plump and perfect,  
I need to kiss them. So I do, I surprise myself and let go, I reach for him and kiss him like it's the last kiss I'll ever have or give. I feel his tongue willing my lips to part, I gladly open them for him, giving him access to my mouth.

He bites my lip and gives me small kisses in the corners of my mouth, on my cheeks, my neck, and behind my ear. I shiver and moan a little. I sound like a cat on heat.

"Fuck, I want you, Anastasia," He says as his nipping at my ear.

"Ah! Yes, I want you too, Christian. Oh!"

I squeal as he lays me down on the couch, putting his body in top of mine. He's grinding into me and I'm not ashamed to say I'm grinding back.

My hands are above my head, he's keeping it there. He lets his hands go then, now it's roaming my body, feeling every inch of me. It's almost as if he's trying to memorize my entire body.

"Keep your hands above your head,"  
This man is going to make me combust with just words. I nod.

He tugs my dress up and his laying on me, feeling the skin of my butt, and then reach in front, gently caressing my sex. I moan out , loud. Is this my voice?

Next thing I know he's sitting up, almost straddling me. Reaching for my panties, he pulls them off, and smells them. I mustturn as red as a tomato because he smirks. "Fuck you smell so good, so sweet,"

That alone makes me moan. Me being exposed to this man I barely know makes me feel somewhat good, actually great. He makes me feel great about myself.

My thoughts are disrupted when I feel his nose inhaling my sex, and then a gentle blow, and then a quick kiss and I nearly jump off the sofa. It's ticklish, but amazing. I decide I want more, I take my hands a run them through his hair, encouraging him.

I feel his chuckle vibrate through my entire body and my back arches off the couch. Fuck!

I feel his tongue - _there!_ He's kissing, licking, nipping and I can feel my body start to build.

It's when I feel his teeth bite my nub that I fall, hard. I'm coming. Oh my god.

"I'm.. fuck fuck fuck Christian,"

I feel his finger slip inside me and it prolongs my orgasm, I'm seeing stars and getting dizzy. My back is arched and I don't know how much more I can take.

"That's it, baby, come for me,'

He gives me gentle kisses as I'm coming down, and suddenly I'm aware of everything. I look at him, he's smiling.

"Did you enjoy that, Anastasia?"

I smile, really shyly and nod. Lord knows why I'm shy, he literally just sucked the orgasm out of me. I want to please him, so I straddle him, and kiss him again. He tastes salty and sweet and I know it's my arousal on his mouth, that makes me hot all  
over again. It's when he moans into my mouth that I know I need to go further.

I look down at his jeans and see his erection peeking through it. I'm unsure how he'll fit into my mouth at first, but I don't dwell on it too much because I've already taken his jeans off and his jockey is halfway around his thighs.

"Anastasia, are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to taste you," And boy do I, I lick my lips, and go straight for it, taking all of him in my mouth before coming back up with a loud pop.

I'm sucking and scraping my teeth along his length.

I then go all in again, taking him, fully into my mouth. I wonder if he knows I have no idea what I'm doing. I figure some pressure should make him feel good, and it is, because his eyes are hooded and his breathing is heavy.

I continue my assault. "Fuck fuck fuck, Ana I'm going to come. Please stop if you don't want it in your mouth. Fuck fuck yessss,"

I ignore him, I go on. I feel him tense and push my head away, he moans and he strokes his member very harshly. Fuck it's hot! And then he comes, stream after stream of white liquid.

He's breathing is jaggered and he manages to laugh.

"What are you doing to me?" I smile.

"You called me Ana,"

He looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "All of that, and your name is the only thing that makes you smile?"

I laugh, I good hearty laugh. "Well, no. Why did you push my head away?"

"I didn't think it would be right for you to swallow. Sorry, quick thinking."

I swoon a little, I think that's sweet. I would not have minded though.

"Let's go get cleaned up, want a shower?" He asks me, still breathing heavily.

"I would love one," I smile, but itquickly fades as I realize I have to tell this man I've not slept with anyone before.

 _Oh happy day! Here goes nothing..._

 __

"Christian?" I call out. I have to tell him.

* * *

 **A/N : will have another chapter out today. Hope you enjoyed this one**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **I've been wondering if I should do CPOV? Let me know.**

 **Now for chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Christian," I call out. I have to tell him.

"Yes, Ana?" Ah, I love how that sounds from his mouth.

 _Don't get distracted, Ana. Just do it._

"I've never, uhm... well, I.." I'm stuttering. Why is this so hard? He can't judge me!

"What, Anastasia? You, what?"

Oh, I'm Anastasia again.

"I'm a virgin, Christian," I blurt out.

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move. He's tense.

"Christian? I said..."

"I heard you, Ana. How? Why?"

I shrug, I don't know why. No, I do. I guess I wasn't interested in it. Not seeing what the big deal was, so I kept my virginity.

"I just wasn't interested in it, I guess."

"Ana, I'm not... I can't.. I don't make love, Ana. I fuck - hard. I'm not sure I can give you what you want. I'm fucked up, Ana. You're making me do things I don't normally do. Funnily enough, I like it. I like that I don't want any boundaries between us, and that scares the shit out of me."

"What do you normally do, Christian?"

I see him tense up. This man is full of darkness, I can see it. He doesn't answer me. He just shakes his head.

"Do you want a snack?" What? What the hell?

"What? No Christian, I want to continue this conversation."

"Another time, Ana. Drop it."

Okay. This is weird. I know this man barely 24 hours, I've kissed him, sucked him off, and he's given me the only orgasm I've ever had. I should leave. Now.

"Okay. I'd better get going then."

He looks rejected, but what did he expect? Me to just nod and jump into the shower with him? No. not gonna happen.

"Ana, wait. Look, you don't have to leave. I like having you here. There's something about you, it's... calming. Please, stay."

This man!

"I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

He looks sad, lost even, but nods anyway.

"I'll drop you. Come."

I grab my panties off the floor, grab my purse and shove my panties inside it. I can see him smirk but I ignore it and leave to get into the lift he's called for us. I'm trying to ignore the crackle of electricity between us, but I can't. I stare up at him through my lashes, he feels it too. His eyes are closed, though. This man is broken, I know it. Something is wrong.

The drive home is awkward, neither of us knowing what to say or do.

He places his hand on my bare thigh and immediately I feel calm, I understand what he meant earlier. I shake my head, not wanting to think about that right now.

We're in front of my apartment and he opens my door for me, ever he gentleman. I step out and look at him.

"Thank you for today, I enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nods. A ghost of a smile on his lips.

I kiss him. Not hard, but passionately, slowly, and in that moment no one else exists, nothing else exists. It's just us, in our little bubble. I'm the moment I realize that I can't be without this man. I'm too drawn to him.

We end the kiss and he looks at me, eyes dark and breathing heavily, "Anastasia, it's been a pleasure. See you tomorrow,"

So formal. I smile as I walk away and wave at him.

Now to face my best friend. I need her, I need some normalcy. Maybe some pizza and cheap wine tonight with some dvds will do us good.

I walk into the apartment and immediately jump out the door again. Kate and Elliott, splayed on the couch, half naked and seriously kissing.

"Shit!" I hear Kate say.

"Ana, I'm sorry. Come back in," I hear them shuffling and wait a good minute and a half before I go back in.

Good, they're dressed. I almost want to apologize for stepping in.

"Katie, I'm gonna go, ok? I'll see you tomorrow?" He kisses her and she's beaming. Ah she has it bad, they both do.

"Bye, Ana," he comes over and kisses my cheek. How sweet.

I say my goodbyes and look at Kate. She cannot wipe the smile off her face.

"So Elliott, huh?" I giggle as I say this.

And just when I thought her smile couldn't get any wider, it does.

"I'm going to marry that man and have his babies!"

"Kate, you don't even know him for one day,"

"I don't care. Not only is he amazing in bed, but he talks to me, and listens to me. He doesn't just hear what I'm saying, he actually listens and responds."

"Did he talk to you about his family?" Yes, I'm fishing for information. Kate knows I am, I know I am. No need to beat around the bush.

"Yes, he is adopted, has a younger sister, who is also adopted." She's smart. Not telling me what I want to know. She's smug again, waiting for me to ask her.

I roll my eyes. "Did he talk about Christian?"

"You finally ask! Well, Christian Grey is also adopted, but he was the most troubled out of the three. Christian is younger than Elliott. He dropped out of Harvard to start his own business and it bloomed. He's doing amazing, Ana." Wow, that's impressive. I knew something was wrong with him though, now that I hear home was adopted and was troubled, I understand a little better.

"I can't believe you got all of that out of Elliott!" I say, stunned.

"Well, he told me his story, and how it disappointed them when Christian told them he wanted to drop out, but in the end it all worked out, didn't it?" She smiles.

"We're dating brothers!" She screeches.

"Geez, Kate, relax. I'm not dating Christian." I wish, but somehow it's complicated. I don't know why it has to be.

"Well, you must be doing something judging by the slight swelling of your lips, your messy just-fucked hair and the fact that have no panties on,"

What? My eyes jump out of my head. How does she know I have no panties on? Even I forgot!

"Steele, your panties are sticking out of your purse,"

Fuck fuck fuck.

"Uhm, it's not like that, we didn't.. you know, do 'it',"

She laughs. "You're so cute Steele. You don't have to tell me. I know you too well. Wanna grab some pizza and cheap wine for later? We could watch TV or something,"

And this is why I love my best friend. She knows exactly what I need.

"Sounds perfect." And just like that, the Grey brothers are forgotten, and it's just us again.

* * *

 **Will get another one chapter out today (hopefully two!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Pay a little attention to the first paragraph, it has a hint of what's to come in the story!**

I blink open my eyes and realize it's Sunday. A thrill runs through me, I'm excited for today. Now that I know a little more about The Elusive Christian Grey, it should go a little bit better. I now know he was troubled, and I know from experience that pushing a troubled person to open up will only push them away. I don't want to push him away, I admit to myself that I like him. I met him on Friday, but I like him. There, I said it.

Happy with my admittance I decide to go get some coffee. Creamy, strong and sweet. Just how I like it. I don't hear Kate so it must still be early. I check my phone for the time and nearly get a heart attack, Jose'! Numerous phone calls and two text messages.

* **Ana, you ok?***

 ***Why are you and Kate not answering? Has this got something to do with the Grey brothers? Call me when you can***

I sigh. My morning coffee can wait. I decide to call Jose', it's 9am so he should be awake. Maybe. I ring his cell and it goes straight to voicemail. Maybe not. I'll just text him.

* **Hey! So sorry, everything okay? We're fine. Call me later***

With Jose' out of the way I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and do my business. Once done, I finally get to make and drink my coffee.

The kettle is just done boiling when Kate comes in.

"Morning, Steele. Jose' has been blowing my phone up. Any word from him?"

"Morning, nope. I texted him though. What time should we get ready?"

"Now. Don't worry about breakfast again, Elliott said there'll be some on the boat." She says as she sits next to me.

"I think I drank too much cheap wine, I don't feel too good," I almost laugh. I give her two Advil and some water.

"Drink that. I'm going to shower,"

We are both dressed, Kate looks a lot better. She's beaming again, excited as I am to see the guys. Or the guy. Or her guy. We look good. It's a nice day outside considering the usual rainy weather.

I was going to wear a jeans a t-shirt, opting for comfort, but Kate (obviously) said I should wear something else. Something more appealing. I had to stop my eyes from rolling to the back of my head.

So now, I am wearing a blue short dress, it has little red and yellow flowers on them. The short sleeves are sheer and it's comfortable. I paired them with my plain black flip flops. Underneath I have on my bathing suit, it's high waisted black panties with an Aztec printed bikini top. It doesn't have straps which makes me a little nervous, I'm not really big busted, but still nervous nonetheless.

Kate looks amazing in her long dress, it's pale camel also with little flowers on them. The back has a little now. So cute. She's paired them with her own flip flops. Her swim suit is similar to mine, except she has plain black instead of Aztec.

We are ready to go. We grab our bag filled with towels, sunscreen and hair ties. We have our sunglasses propped on our heads.

There's a knock at the door and my palms are sweaty. Kate squeals as quietly as she can and jumps up to answer it. There he is, in all his glory and fuck does he look good.

A jean shorts that hits his thighs, showing off his strong legs, a black and white pair of Nikes and a black polo shirt.

I'm going to come just looking at him. I don't see Elliott, I don't see anything else but him, and by the way he's looking at me, I know he only sees me too.

He stalks over to me, in two long strides he's in my face. He caresses my face and kiss my lips, so gentle, so sweet. I want more, but now is not the time.

"Ana," he breathes. His breathe is minty and delicious. My knees are weak.

"Christian, good to see you," I smile.

"Okay love birds, that's enough. Let's go. Hey little lady," Elliott says, and I laugh.

"Hello Elliott."

We are walking to the boat and I'm looking around to see it but I don't, I don't realize we're not walking anymore, we've stopped in front of a yacht.

"Here we are," Christian says, he looks proud. "She's called the Grace, after our mother,"

I look from him to the yacht. I'm once again speechless, it's a yacht for crying out loud! So sweet that he's named it after his mom.

We get onto the yacht and Christian excuses himself to speak to Stephen, the pilot I'm guessing. He comes back and advises us that we're ready to sail.

Once we've sailed, we're lead to a table with everything you could ever want to eat for breakfast. My mouth waters.

He pulls my chair out for me. I sit down and start to decide what I want.

Elliott and Kate are engrossed with each other, not paying mind to the two of us, for this I'm grateful.

"Hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Here, eat,"

He puts half a strawberry in my mouth and I chew gratefully, it's sweet and delicious. I finish it and he starts feeding me from his plate, I didn't even get a chance to dish my own, I don't mind. I love that he's feeding me. I get a piece of bacon, eggs, some pancake and fruit. He even lifts my glass up so I can drink some OJ. This man is something else.

"Better?"

"Hmm lots, thank you. That was seriously delicious, Christian."

He smiles shyly at me. "Come, let's go relax,"

 _Yes!_

I nod.

There are lounging chairs and I lie on one, soaking up the sun. He's next to me.

"Do you have sunscreen on?"

I shake my head, "no, not yet," I say while looking at me, I see disapproval in his eyes.

"You need sunscreen Anastasia, your skin is too perfect to get burned."

Oh my god.

"Come here, Anastasia,"

Oh my god.

He gets sunscreen, from where, I'm not sure. Collects it in his hands and tells me to take my dress off. I gulp, hard. I oblige.

My dress discarded, he starts rubbing it on my back, gently and then rough. All the while I'm trying to control my breathing. I'm damp already. He does the back of my legs, spending extra time around my butt cheeks, then asks me to turn around. He does my arms, front of my legs, my stomach and then halts.

"Is this okay?" I think he's asking permission to touch me. I practically moan out my 'yes' .

He lightly grazes my breasts, then kneads the top of it. I close my eyes and enjoy he feeling, his fingers roll my nipple through my bikini top and I moan, too loud. I bite my lip.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you. Be quiet, ok?"

I nod, I can't talk.

He leans down and kisses me, sunscreen forgotten. It's soft like yesterday, just passion. He kisses down into my chin, my neck, my earlobe and then goes down to my breasts.

He kisses each nipple lightly, and then lifts my top up, exposing my breasts to him.

"God, you're perfect," he almost growls. As if he didn't want me to be perfect for him. I don't have time to dwell because I feel his mouth on my breast, sucking, flicking it with his tongue while his fingers roll my other nipple.

He bites down on it and looks into my eyes. And here it is.

I come, I'm coming hard. He continues until the last wave has passed. My eyes are tearing from the intense orgasm I just had.

Oh my god, how is it possible to come without him even touching my sex? How?

I want to ask, but I can't, because I hear Kate shout out "oh my god, Steele! I'm so sorry, let's go Elliott,"

Oh my god!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Enjoy! JasonDLaw95, this is for you. ;)**

* * *

I'm shuffling to close myself. There's no need though, because they've left. I'm so embarrassed. I wish the floor board would just swallow me whole. My cheeks are blazing hot, and it's not from the sun. I'm stunned to silence. That seems to happening a lot lately. The thought makes me giggle, and then out of nowhere I burst into full blown laughter. Somehow I find this so funny, Christian is looking at me like I'm crazy, that sets me off again.

The tears are rolling down my cheeks and my stomach hurts, the laughing finally subsides and he smiles at me.

"Glad you find this funny, Ana." He smirks.

"It's really not, but it could have been worse, I mean really, I'm sure it's not the last time..." I gasp and close my mouth with my hand. Sometimes I have no fucking filter!

He's smiling brightly, "So you intend for this to happen again?"

I smile shyly and nod. "If you want..."

"Right now?" He questions.

 _Yes, please! Take me now, Christian!_

He doesn't give me time to answer, instead he gets up from the chair and holds out his hand.

"Come, let's go for a swim," I didn't even know the yacht has stopped. We're just bobbing on the water. A swim does sound good, I need to cool down. This man is turning me into an insatiable freak.

I watch him take his sweater off, how tight his muscles are, and then his shorts are next. I think I've died and gone to heaven. He pulls off his shoes and socks and reveals the sexiest feet I've ever seen on a man.

"Are you just going to sit there and drool?" He asks me, smirking as he does.

I giggle, but stop short as I see small scars on his chest. I must look confused because he stops smiling and gets serious.

"Don't ask. Should we swim?"

Yup, he saw me looking at it. I don't press the issue, it must still be hard for him to talk about. I decide to give him time. There are things he doesn't want to talk about, I can relate.

We jump into the cool water, it feels really good. I lie and float on my back, its so relaxing. The water is perfect.

I feel Christian pull me straight up, he looks into my eyes and for a minute I think he's going to kiss me, it doesn't come.

"What's wrong, Christian?" I ask him. He looks lost.

"Nothing is wrong, Ana. Everything is right. For the second time in my life, everything is right. You make me want things I never thought I'd want. You make me want..."

"What do you want?" I ask, caressing his face.

"After two days, this is ridiculous. I want more. With you. I don't do the girlfriend thing, but that's a conversation for another day. You have work tomorrow, right?"

I smile and nod. I'm excited for my first day at work tomorrow. I'm also excited at the fact that I'm breaking through his walls. Sure, I have walls of my own, but he can knock them down with his pinky finger.

"I'll have Taylor fetch you tomorrow morning, and drop you at my place tomorrow evening?"

I love how he's trying to spend time with me, always looking for something to do. It's nice knowing he enjoys my company. And my mouth, I inwardly giggle at the joke that isn't funny.

"I'd love that, thank you," I kiss his cheek and he smiles. He lifts me up and throws me into the water again while laughing. I love how normal this feels. I allow myself to think we're more than just friends.

The sun is setting and we're heading back now. We've eaten a snack and then a big dinner. Which was amazing. I drank some crisp wine and I'm feeling really good. I almost want to take Christian downstairs so I can have my way with him, but I don't.

He helps me off the yacht and we climb into the ever waiting SUV.

"We came with your car, why is Taylor here?" I quickly flick my gaze to Taylor, not wanting to offend him. When did he call Taylor anyway? I've been with him all day. Well, I did have bathroom breaks. "And why are Elliott and Kate going in your car?" I look out the window to the car driving away from us.

"I drank today, Ana. I told Taylor ahead of time that this is how we would do it. I wanted a couple of drinks. I wouldn't put your life in danger by driving with a couple of drinks in my system, Ana. If anything happened to you..."

Whoa, where is this coming from?

"Christian, it's okay. It's fine, I was just curious." I kiss his lips and he relaxes.

"Ana's place, please Taylor,"

"Sir,"

I get home and I want to invite him in, but it's dark out and I need to get things sorted out for work tomorrow. I'm sure he does too.

He walks me to the entrance of my apartment building and looks down at me. "Tomorrow, Anastasia," he gives me a full on smooch. He even makes the sound effects, I have a feeling he's not done that before. I laugh.

"Tomorrow what?" I breathe

"We will talk. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I forget..."

He runs to the SUV, opens the passenger door and takes a box out. He brings it to me.

"For you, open it once you're up, ok?"

"I will, thank you. See you tomorrow."

I stand there, waiting for him to get into the car and drive off, but he doesn't. He's waiting for me to go inside. I'm just stood there looking an idiot so I wave stupidly and go inside. As I'm going up to our floor I find myself praying that Elliott is not there. I don't want any more surprises.

I unlock the door and walk in slowly. No one is in the lounge. Good. I pad to my room and close the door.

I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower, brush my teeth and throw on my pajamas.

I'm lying in bed smiling. Today was perfect.

I hope he opens up to me tomorrow.

I hope he doesn't expect me to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **A:N: Hello! There were some reviews I could not reply to, so I'm doing them here. To the guest reviewer who pointed out my story was rated K instead of M, thank you. I've changed it to M. I hadn't even thought of that, as I said, I'm still getting my way around this application.**

 **To the reviewer , I don't speak Portuguese, as I am from South Africa, but I've managed to translate it, I would like to say thank you so very much for enjoying my story.**

 **llegacy, thanks to you as well for your support. Diane2229, thank you my dear. Thanks also to all the guest reviews :)**

 **Last but not least, 10, I replied to your review already, but I wanna say thanks again. I understand what you are saying and I appreciate your input. ;)**

 **Okay I need to stop! Lol, chapter 8 is on it's way! Enjoy.**

I wake up earlier than my alarm goes off, it's not unusual for me. I like having a few moments to reflect before I have to do stuff. I mentally make a note of all the questions I have for Christian tonight. He has a way of revealing things but not really revealing anything at the same time.

I check the time, 7am. Good, I only have to be up by 7:30am. I suddenly remember the package Christian gave me last night and I scramble off my bed to go get it.

For every item I see my eyes bulge out of my head more. "Oh, Christian," I whisper to myself.

I see an iPhone, a MacBook, and a set of car keys. I can't believe this, normal guys buy flowers, not cars and devices.

There's a note here too. I check it out.

 _Anastasia, I hope you like these. I've noticed you didn't have a car of your own, I've decided to gift you with one. I hope this is okay._

 _Check the phone, I've left you a message on there._

 _Your Christian._

My Christian? **MY** Christian? Oh my god. I'm swooning!

I check the phone, and like he said, there is one. From him.

* **Taylor will be there to pick you up at 8:20am, baby. Hope you're sleeping well.***

I smile and swoon some more. This guy makes me so happy. I decide not to reply as I'll be seeing him later tonight, which makes me even more excited.

I go to the bathroom for my usual morning routine. Pee, brush my teeth and shower.

Once I've applied my lotion, I put on my undergarments. I decide on a black pencil skirt and a black and grey peplum top. I pair it with a grey cardigan and my black ankle boot. This should do the trick.

I've avoided wetting my hair in the shower so I brush it out and let it flow, my hair is getting long now, almost reaching my butt, I'd need to get it cut soon.

I apply my nude lipgloss and mascara and I'm ready. I check my phone, it's 8:15am.

I quickly make work of making a PB&J sandwich for my lunch, forgetting coffee this morning unfortunately. I might be miserable a little later on, but there's just no time.

I go to Kate's room and tell her I'm about to leave, she gets up and smiles, "good luck, Ana, you've got this!"

"Thanks, Kate. I'm going to be late tonight, ok? Start dinner without me,"

She looks at me quizzically but nods and lies back down, she doesn't start until later.

I walk out of her room and hear a knock on the door, that must be Taylor.

I grab my bag and sandwich and check myself over. Yes, I look good.

I open the door and the man of my dreams is standing there, I smile, a huge, genuine smile.

"Morning, I thought it would just be Taylor?"

"You're not happy to see me?"

"I clearly am, I can't get this goofy grin off my face!"

He laughs. I love that sound.

"We should leave. You look amazing, Ana,"

"Thank you, not too bad yourself," I say as I wink at him. God he's handsome in his tailored grey pinstripe suit. I want to run my hands through his hair again but I don't. I can't be flustered before my first day.

We get in the SUV and I greet Taylor.

"Starbucks please, Taylor," I look at Christian quizzically, how did he know?

"I like to stop at Starbucks before I go into work, is that okay?"

I laugh. "I haven't had my coffee this morning, so Starbucks sounds amazing,"

He looks happy that he's pleased me.

"Thank you for the gifts, Christian. I don't need all that stuff, but it was very thoughtful of you." I didn't see the car outside today, it must be at his place.

"You're welcome, Ana. I like spoiling you, and I plan on doing it a lot from now onward. The car is at my apartment. You can have a look at it tonight. Are you ready for your first day as an editor?"

"I am. I've been wanting to do this forever. I cannot wait to start!"

He smiles, "I'm sure you'll do great. What do you want to drink?"

"Just a normal coffee please, four sugar with cream." He does a double take after I explain how I enjoy my coffee and shakes his head.

"That's too much sugar, but very well. Taylor can you grab our coffees, please?"

"Sir," Taylor parks and gets out of the car to go buy our coffees.

"We could have gone to get them ourselves, Christian,"

"I pay him to do this, Ana. Let him do his job."

I roll my eyes at this man. It's really not that hard to get your own coffee.

"It's rude to roll your eyes at me, Anastasia,"

I'm Anastasia, again. I try hard not to roll it again just to piss him off.

He shakes his head and leans in and kisses me chastely. "You're very defiant, Ana." He smirks. "I think I like it,"

I'm melting, I'm so glad I'm siting, because my knees would have given in.

I kiss him again, this time I will his lips open to give me full access to his mouth. A growl escapes his throat and I feel like I could come just hearing that.

I hear the door open and push him away from me. Both my hands flat on his chest, I see him tense up and still. His beautiful face is scrunched up as if I've hurt him. I want to ask but Taylor gives us the coffees and just like that, Christian is normal again.

Talk about mercurial.

I mutter my thanks to them and take a sip, this is really good so I take another.

We get to SIP and he gets out of the car, walks around it and opens my door for me. I thank Taylor and greet him as I get out.

He walks me to the door and kisses me softly.

"Enjoy your day, Ana. I'll see you tonight, ok? You have your phone?"

I nod. He smiles at me, "Laters, baby"

I laugh. That's so unlike him.

"See you later, Christian."

And I walk in, ready for my first day as an editor. This is going to be amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is for you ! Also, to the guest reviewer or told me to change my rating, I've changed it probably 10 times and it still says K! Could you assist somehow please? Thanks!**

* * *

Today is going really great. I've seen the building, been introduced to a few people and now I'm sitting across from my boss, Jack Hyde.

I listen intently as he explains a few things to me, taking notes as he talks.

"Any questions, Anastasia?" He smiles.

"Please call me Ana, and no, no questions for today, thank you, Mr Hyde." I say and smile back at him.

"Well, if you have any, don't hesitate to ask me, or anyone else, okay?" I nod.

"Here are two manuscripts. Start on them after your lunch hour. I'll see you here at 2pm,"

I take the manuscripts and my notepad, and thank him again.

"Oh and Ana? Call me Jack," he says.

I smile and walk out. He's a lot nicer than I thought he'd be.

I didn't even realize that it was my lunch hour already. I go to the break room with my cell and my PB&J sandwich. I set my sandwich down as I take my phone and get the kettle boiling for some coffee.

I check my phone for any messages. There is one from Christian and I smile immediately.

 ***I hope you're enjoying your day. I can't wait to see you tonight.***

I smile and hit reply.

 ***Its going amazingly well, thank you. I hope yours is going great too.**

 **I'm excited for tonight as well. I end at 5pm, is that okay?***

I hit send. The kettle is done boiling so I make quick work of getting a cup of coffee.

Once I sit down and take a bite of my sandwich, I hear my phone ping again. That was quick.

 ***My day is long and boring. I liked work before I met you. What are you doing to me, Ana? And yes, 5pm is fine.***

I giggle and take another bite. He can be so sweet.

 ***Thank you for making my day. I can't stop smiling. I look like a goofball, I'm gonna go. Laters, baby ;) ***

I giggle again and finish the rest of my sandwich and coffee uninterrupted, this is bliss.

I get to my station and start editing the manuscripts I've been given. It's not long before Jack comes to my desk.

"Jack, anything I can help you with?" I say as I smile.

"No, that's okay, Ana. I wanted to find out how you're holding up? How are you finding the manuscript so far?"

"It's really interesting, I'm only a couple pages in but it looks really good. There a few mistakes but that's what I'm here for," I say with a huge smile.

"Good, when you're done with those, I have a couple more. Don't rush though, it's your first day. You can finish these up today and get the rest afterward."

This man is nice. I'm lucky to have such an easy going boss, imagine if Christian were my boss, I shudder thinking about him and his mercurial ways.

"Thank you, once again Jack,"

He smiles and goes back to his office.

I am engrossed in this book. I don't even notice everyone packing up around me. It's only when I hear my phone ping that I'm pulled from it.

It's a text from Christian saying they're outside. I get up and go to Jacks office, the walls are glass and it's right behind me, I can see he's there and reading through something but I knock anyway, trying to be polite.

He looks up and waves me in, "Ana, everything okay?"

"Uh, yes. Was there anything else you needed before I head off?"

He looks at me, stunned. "It's 5 already? Time flies in this place. No, you're fine. Go on home, I'll see you tomorrow at 9am," he says, distractedly and looks back down.

"See you tomorrow, Jack,"

I get my things and leave. I see Christian outside the SUV, waiting for me. I practically run to him and kiss his lips.

"Hello to you too, Ana," he says as he laughs. "I guess you're happy to see me then?"

I laugh at him. I am, he's right. I nod. He opens the door and I greet Taylor. He simply just nods at me. That's weird, he's usually warmer. I don't think too much about it.

"Your day was good, then?" Christian asks me.

"Yes, it was amazing. I love this place!" He chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day. I missed you today." I have a goofy grin again, just staring at this beautiful man. His hair looks messed up like he just got out of bed, but he couldn't have looked better to me.

"We're going to my apartment. My housekeeper, Ms Jones has prepared dinner for us. I hope that's okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you,"

I'm smiling again. I sit back into the seat and try to remember all the questions I have to ask him. I hope I don't forget any.

I decide that I will answer any of his, too. Which takes me by surprise, my past is not something I like to rehash, but if he wants more with me, and I him, we both have to be honest with one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

We get to the underground parking lot of what I now know as Escala. He gets out of the car and walks around it to open my door for me. I take his offered hand and get out of the car, grabbing my purse with me.

He smiles at me, "Ready to see your new car?"

I laugh and nod my head. He takes me further down the line of black cars to a grey one. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

The minute I see it I freeze, it's a Saab. I didn't even look at the keys to see what kind of car it is. I guess it's because I don't really care, a working car is a good car.

"You don't like it?" He asks me. I think he's asking because I don't have a smile on my face, but a frown.

"No, I love it, thank you. I just didn't expect this, is all. Can I have a look inside?"

He smiles then, "Of course, it's yours. Have a look,"

I go to open the locked door, realizing I didn't bring the car keys with me. Silly Ana!

Then I hear it unlock and I turn around, Christian opened it. How?

"Spare keys, baby," he answers my unspoken question. I shake my head and smile, opening the door and sit in the drivers seat. The interior is beautiful and smooth. The seats are comfortable. It's also leather, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He really tried to impress me.

I get out of the car and give him a big kiss. "I love it! When can I drive it?"

"Well it's yours, so whenever you like," he smirks. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Can I take it home with me tonight?"

"Of course, I'll drive with you, I'll have Taylor follow us so he can bring me back here, I don't want to miss your first drive," he smiles at me.

"Sounds good!"

"Come, let's eat. You must be starved,"

We get into the apartment and I see a woman waiting for us, I think. She's standing by the lift so I'm assuming she must be. She has kind eyes and her blonde hair is rolled tightly into a sophisticated bun at the side of her head. This must be Ms Jones.

"Evening Mr Grey. Ms Steele, so nice to meet you. May I take your bag?" She smiles warmly at me.

Just like Taylor, I like her immediately. Also because she's the one that takes good care of Christian.

"So nice to meet you, Ms Jones." I smile back at her.

She takes my bag from me and puts it in the door I didn't see. She comes back to us.

"Dinner is ready to be served Mr Grey, where would you like to eat, sir?"

"The breakfast bar is okay. Thank you, Gail,"

She nods and walks off. He takes my hand and leads me to the breakfast bar.

Gail is busy dishing up and my mouth starts watering from the aromas in the kitchen. She places our plates in front of us, along with our cutlery.

She has made a very hearty pasta, with steamed veggies and a fresh, crisp salad. So homey. The cheese is bubbling away on the pasta as I take my first bite. I moan. It's so delicious. The pasta is filled with minced meat and bacon bits. I'm in heaven.

I don't notice that Christian has gotten up and poured us some wine.

I take a sip and continue eating.

"Christian, this is delicious. I need the recipe,"

He laughs, "I know, she's an awesome cook. I can ask her, but i doubt she'll share it, she'd have to kill you after. It's family recipes she cooks."

I laugh at him. He's so cute. "I guess I'll just have to come to your place more often then," I wink at him.

He gets serious. "Ana, I would love nothing more,"

This man is mercurial, but sweet. Really sweet.

"Tell me about your family, Christian,"

He smiles. "Well, my mom, Grace as you know, is a pediatrician. An amazing one. My dad, Carrick, is a lawyer. I have one sister, her name is Mia, she's in Paris at the moment. She's studying hospitality, so if you like to cook, you'll love her. She's very loud, and talks a lot though." I laugh at his description of his sister. It shows he loves her very much.

"... and well, you know my brother. He's an asshole with no filter, but otherwise he's fine."

He finishes and takes another bite of pasta.

"What about yours?"

And here we go. I decide to keep some details to myself for now, no need to reveal everything, or anything. The mood is too light.

"My mother, Carla, works in real estate, as of recently. She jumps from job to job. Always finding a new mission in life. My dad, or step dad, Ray. He's retired from the military. His hobbies including fishing and watching games and nothing else." I smile. He laughs at me.

"My real dad died before I was born, I never wondered too much about him. My stepdad is amazing. Taught me a bunch of stuff. Made me tough, you know?" He nods.

"My mom and Ray are still together. I think she sees a little of my dad in him. She always says that my real dad sent him to her, and she wants me to be as happy as they are." I finish.

"And are you? Happy?"

"I am now, yes." I smile at him.

"Tell me what you meant when you said that for the second time in your life, everything is right?"

I change the subject quickly, so he doesn't ask any more questions about my family. I should not have brought this up, but I was too curious about his family.

He stills. "The first time was when my mom, Grace, adopted me and took me as her own."

"She did a wonderful job of raising you. You're an extraordinary man, Christian,"

He shakes his head and puts his fork down.

"Ana, I want you, but I don't know if I can give you what you want. I'm not capable of hearts and flowers, It's just not me. I want to forget about everything I thought relationships were, and just start over, with you, but I can't. I'm fucked up, Ana,"

I'm getting angry. He always says this!

"Christian just stop! I don't know what you mean when you say things like this! I don't know what you're talking about! It shouldn't have to be this complicated."

I'm shouting now. I need to calm down, so I take a sip of wine.

"I know what I'm saying doesn't make sense. The only way for you to understand is if I show you,"

What? Show me what?

"Show me what, Christian?"

"Eat your dinner, and then we can continue,"

I huff, there's no way I can eat now!

"Eat your dinner, Anastasia. There are kids starving out there. They would give anything for your plate of food."

My heart breaks a little, he was one of them, wasn't he?

I pick up my fork and take a bite, I see him visibly relax.

"You were one of them, weren't you?"

"Yes, Ana, I was. Eat."

I continue eating my dinner, it's delicious, but now I have a sour taste in my mouth from the way this conversation is going.

Well, the faster I finish my food, the faster he'll show me what he's talking about.

So I eat.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N :**

Shazjackmeg? You don't even know how much you've helped me with just that one review! I knew how I wanted this story to go, but I was jumping back and forth between ideas, you've clarified it for me, so for this, I thank you. Thanks to everyone else for their support and reviews!A special thanks also to Dianne2229, you're awesome! Here you go! Have the other chapter also written out, just have to try and edit it and then will publish it later!

Enjoy!

* * *

I manage to eat all of my food. I place my fork down and look at Christian.

He gets up, washes our dishes off and places them in the rack.

"Ready?" He asks me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Show me."

I follow him through the hall until we stop at a door. He looks at me.

"Ana, look..."

"Just open the door, Christian."

He exhales and unlocks it. I look at him for a couple of seconds before entering. I'm greeted with a strong smell of wood and citrus. Once my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, I see red walls, red sheets, canes, whips, bars tied to the ceiling, drawers probably filled with God knows what.

Immediately I'm taken back, back to a painful memory. I'm having flashbacks of her. I can smell death. I need to leave, I need to get out of here. So I do, I'm practically running.

"Ana!" I hear him calling out but its gargled, like I'm underwater. I feel faint, I'm seeing black spots and everything is spinning. I stop abruptly and he almost bumps into me. I fall to the floor and he is crouched down immediately.

"Ana, I... I'm sorry. I didn't think, I shouldn't have shown you. Are you okay?"

"No, please let me up, I need to go."

He looks as if he's been slapped. I can't be here, I need to leave. I try and get up only to feel dizzy again and give up. How do I make him understand? He's searching my face for something - anything that will make him understand.

"Christian, can we... can we just let this go? I need to go. Please can you drop me at my apartment? I just need time. Please, please let me go home."

There. That should be good enough.

"No, Ana. Talk to me. I'm sorry. I fucked up, I thought you would be ready, I wanted to be honest with you about everything. I want you to see me, really see me and who I am..."

Or not. He's rambling on, I'm not listening anymore, I can't. I need time to process everything, only then will I be able to talk to him about this.

I should have just told him from the beginning that I'm still mourning a loss, instead of waiting for him to show me that Room of Pain.

"Christian, if you don't take me to my apartment, I will get there myself."

I'm getting tired of this, my body is stiff from this position. He won't let me go and for the first time, I want him to. I need him to. So I get up from his hold, trusting my feet.

"I'm not running, Christian. I need time, ok?"

I reach up and kiss his cheek and look into his eyes. He's sorry, he doesn't even know why he's sorry. This is not his fault, but I feel like it is. Like all of the men into BDSM is the same.

"I'll have Taylor drop you,"

I don't say anything, I just nod. Maybe me driving myself is not a good idea.

I grab my bag from the sofa and see Taylor waiting at the lift. Was he there the whole time?

"Ms Steele,"

"Thank you, Taylor."

I step into the lift with Taylor and I can almost hear Christian begging me to change my mind. My heart breaks and as the lift doors close I remember my promise to myself. More like my declaration, that I will be as honest with him as he is with me.

I don't even know if the two events are related, but I can find out. The lift comes to a halt and it opens. I turn to Taylor.

"Can we go back up, please Taylor?" I see him smile. "Of course, ma'am,"

He punches in the code and we go back up. Once the doors open I see Christian still on the same spot as he was when we left. I don't think he's moved. His face is pale and his usual perfect posture is slouched.

This man could have nothing to do with it, but the fact that he is into BDSM is painful for me. This lifestyle disrupted my family, my life.

He looks up at me, confusion written on his face.

"Did you forget something?" I shake my head, no.

"Can we talk, now? It's getting late and I'm tired and emotional but I can't go another day feeling like this,"

"Yes. Thank you, Ana. Do you want anything to drink? Another glass of wine maybe?"

I shake my head again. "No thanks. I need a clear head."

And here we go. I'm about to unravel myself to this man. I have no choice now, out of all the things he could have showed me, it jut had to be BDSM. Can I even be with him now?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the big reveal. I hope this goes down well, I'm a little nervous about it to be honest lol. Just a quick shoutout to LeeLorh, Stellahayes35 and Shazjackmeg! You guys seriously rock. Thanks to everyone else for the support.**  
 **  
**

 **Okay okay, I'm done now. Lol enjoy ;)**

 ****

* * *

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. This man has nothing to do with it. That becomes my mantra.

I take a deep breath and begin;

"When I was 7, my mom met Ray. Before then, she was jumping from man to man, i was never exposed to anything traumatic though. She always kept her love life separate from me. I preferred it that way. I knew she would be with a man when there was a babysitter tucking me in at night, instead of her.

Anyway, when she met Ray, she told me about him, which was unusual for her to tell me about her male friends." I exhale and look at him, he has no idea where this is going. I press on.

"Ray would come around often to take my mom out, and each time he would have something for me. Whether it be a crayon set or a coloring book. He always had something.

One day my mom said that we were both going to meet Ray at the park. She said that she has a surprise for me. I was excited because I'd grown somewhat close to this man." I look over and he's listening intently, not even caring about the point, just listening to the whole story.

"Go on, Ana," he urges me.

"When we got to the park, I saw Ray there with a little girl. She looked like she was my age as well. My mom introduced us to one another. She looked similar to me, blue eyes and brown hair. Our skin tones were even the same. I liked her immediately. We hit it off and started playing like we'd known each other forever.

When my mom and Ray called us over for lunch, they asked us if we would like to see each other more often, we obviously said yes. They said that they were going to be moving in together and that they were getting married, so that would technically make us sisters.

After meeting her for just that day, I was excited at the thought of having a sibling.

Things were really good between us, she was a couple years older than me but it was okay, she wasn't nasty, she was always sticking up for me.

I asked my mom about her, she said that Ray and his ex wife had adopted her, as she could not have her own children. My mom then explained that Ray's wife was where my real dad is, and that they're very happy that we are all together. That made me happy.

I had decided to come to Seattle to start college and we were going to live together, here, and we did, but once I met Kate, that changed. She was happy for me though, she said she was glad I made more friends.

We lived close by but she was starting to get distant, I would always put pressure on her to talk to me, but that made her even more distant, and when I saw her she had bruises on her wrist and ankles, I was so worried, I called my dad and he forced her to go home, that she was in trouble."

I see Christians eyes go as big as saucers but I don't give him time to ask me anything. I just want this story over with.

"When she came back she was a lot better, she was happy again, she started showing interest in being an artist and was paying attention to that. I assumed her artistry went well because she managed to buy herself an expensive car, expensive clothes, and she was never available on weekends when I asked her to hang out with us,"

At this, Christian shook his head.

"And then just out of the blue she started looking down again, she lost her car and she wouldn't open up to me anymore.

She decided to move back to my dads house. I wish she hadn't gone because she met a man there, and my dad liked him a lot. She was with him for a while."

Here comes the tears, this part is always hard.

"One day she called me and said she was pregnant, and very scared because she didn't know what her boyfriend would think. I told her that she's an adult and I'm sure he will be fine with it. She wasn't so sure, she was convinced that he would ask her to terminate the pregnancy, but she didn't want to, she was scared to tell him,"

I look over at him and his eyes are closed.

"We had decided that I would go down for one weekend to my dads house, and we would have a sisters weekend. It was amazing. I enjoyed it so much." I sniff, and wipe my nose with the back of my hand. This is hard.

"Anyway, I came back and went on with my life here in Seattle for all of one week, until my dad called and said that she left after I did the Sunday, and didn't come back. It's been one whole week. Surely they could have called her earlier?

They said she would usually stay with her boyfriend for days at a time, so they weren't all that worried, until it turned into a week with no word of her.

I had to go back home. So I did, I went back home, we all decided to go to her boyfriends house, we knocked and got no response.

The door was unlocked, it's always the same with horror stories, isn't it? I wish it wasn't.

We walked through the house, it was stinking. The smell of death was heavy in the air." I'm almost sobbing now, he puts his hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off, I just need to get it out!

"We went into the bedroom and the closet was open, only it wasn't a closet. It looked like your room," I look over at him, he's stunned.

"There she was, tied up, and beaten. She was dead, and he was missing. We've never found him until now. He's gone, Christian, and my pregnant sister was beaten to death because he couldn't stand the fact that he was going to be a father!"

I shout that out and now I'm full on crying, it's a lethargic cry and somehow it feels good.

"I.. mi..iss h..er," I can't stop now.

He's holding me and I'm allowing him to. "Shhh, baby, it's okay, let it out,"

My sobs turn into hiccups and I feel somewhat better.

"Ana, what was your sisters name?"

I look at him like I don't understand his question.

"Leila,"

All the blood has been drained from Christians face. He looks more broken than I feel right now and I can't help wondering if their paths has crossed.

"What Christian? What's wrong?"

"Anastasia , I have something to tell you..."

Oh no, please, no.


	13. Chapter 13

I watch him run his hands through his hair and his face.

"This is so fucked up," I hear him mutter. More to himself than me. I don't say anything, I've said enough.

"Ana, I know Leila," I'm not surprised, by his earlier reaction, I figured as much. I have nothing to say, so I nod.

"Have you done research on BDSM?" Again, I nod.

"So you know what it entails?" Nod.

"I was her Dominant, Ana," Obviously.

"It was consensual. I never did anything she didn't want me to do. We had a contract, it stated everything she did and did not like. I never disrespected her, Ana. I'm not like that, as fucked up as I am, I never, not once, disrespected your sister, you have to believe me..." It sounds fucked up, but I do believe him, so I nod again. Words form in my mind but don't pass my lips.

"She was my submissive for a while. It was good. I supported her in her art, amongst other things, but she fell in love with me, and I'm just not capable of love so I terminated our contract. She knew the terms, it was purely a contract, nothing more. So once feelings got involved, I had to cut ties with her,"

So this is what happened, I suppose her artistry was going well, but Christian bought her all those things. Just like he's doing with me. I'm nothing but a submissive to him, aren't I? I snort, this is ridiculous. I will never be into that. Ever.

"So you want me to be your submissive?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Ana, I've been through this before. At first, yes, I did. But you're not the submissive type, and I like that about you. You're defiant, independent and you're so smart. I never thought I'd like someone that's defiant. Do you see the irony in this situation? Everything is fucked up."

I can't do this anymore. I'm tired and I have to be at work tomorrow. We can pick this up another time, when we've had some sleep and some time think.

"Can I go home, please? It's late, my brain is fried. Can you smell it?" I try and lighten the mood so he can give in to me leaving.

Despite himself he smirks, " I know what you're doing. Yes, it's okay. Can I drop you?"

I nod.

This day was fucked up. It's amazing to me that the first guy I meet and actually like, is into something that basically killed my sister and her unborn baby. I need to shower and sleep.

On the way home we don't say anything to one another. We're both lost in our thoughts. Before I know it, I'm home. I couldn't be happier. I just want to wash this evening away.

He opens my door for me again and I get out. He walks me to the entrance and looks into my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Ana. I will do anything in my power to make sure you're mine, and that you stay mine,"

If I weren't so upset, my knees would give in.

"I'll see you soon." He smiles and nods.

"Tomorrow morning, 8:20 am I'll be here,"

I shake my head, I should have known.

I go up to my apartment and Kate is waiting for me, alone. Great, this is just what I need.

"What the heck, Steele? Where were you? I even called Jose' to find out if he knew your whereabouts! I know you said to start dinner without you, but it's way past dinner time, Ana! What's going on?"

I want to say something snarky, but I just don't have the energy.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I was with Christian. What's up with Jose'?"

She shakes her head. "He's come across a big opportunity, in Europe. Some hot shot guy that wants to have Jose's photography in all of his galleries. He's leaving in two weeks, crazy, I know. I'm happy for him though. We know how hard he's worked for this. He said that he wants to showcase his work here in Seattle before he leaves, so keep your calendar open for Saturday, ok?"

Wow, that's so soon. I am happy for him, we both know the work he's put into making his photography known. Maybe we can save up and go visit him in Europe. That idea makes me smile, a nice holiday for Kate and myself.

"That's amazing, Kate. Thanks for letting me know. I'm sorry about tonight, ok? I'm gonna hit the shower and then go to sleep. Day number two of my awesome job tomorrow,"

She smiles, "Glad you enjoyed your day, Steele," she comes over and hugs me.

"Are you okay? You look beat,"

I'd rather not get into this right now.

"I'm fine, I'm tired. It's been a long day and a longer evening. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll go to the grocery store after work and get ingredients for your favorite," I smile at her.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs! I can taste it already! Night, Steele," she says and skips off to her room. I shake my head and smile, it's quite easy to distract her.

Finally I can start the shower, I undress and step under the scorching water. Hoping the hotter it is, the more it will wash this uneasy feeling away. It doesn't, but I do feel a little better.

I lotion myself and put on my pajamas. I check my phone and set my alarm for half 7 again, I have a message from Christian. I roll my eyes freely, it feels good.

 ***I meant what I said in front of your apartment, Ana. Every word. I'll see you tomorrow morning.***

I hit reply.

 ***I know you did. See you tomorrow, Christian.***

That's all I can manage for now. I don't know how to feel. Am I able to put all those feelings aside for Christian? He did things with her, to her. I know it was consensual. I know all about BDSM. I just don't want him to expect me to ever be into that.

I like him, a lot. I've known him only for 4 days, but you just know when something is different. There's a reason I met him, I don't know what it is, but I decide that I'll stick around to find out.

I don't know if I can be with him, especially because he's been with Leila. I know he didn't treat her bad, she was so happy. I can see why she felt the way she did about him. Why would he say he's not capable of love? I don't understand. This man is a mystery to me.

I can't think about this anymore, I'm starting to get a headache, so I switch my lamp off and snuggle into bed, making myself a promise to be reasonable, he's not the reason my sister has passed, so I can give him this chance.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to, but this weekend was busy.**

 **Thanks to all the supporters and reviewers. I think it's safe to say that the last chapter went down well? I think I'll be able to get one or two more chapters up today. LeeLorh, you're so amazing! As are you, Shazjackmeg, Dianne2226 and stellahayes35!**

 **Thanks again to everyone! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DA/N: Sorry for only updating now :( I have another chapter almost ready to go! So you'll definitely be getting another one today. If not two. Shazjackmeg, you're like my muse lol. You always say the right things at the right time. You don't even know :) thank you my lovely!**  
 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **If there are any mistakes, I apologize!**

 ****

* * *

I blink open my eyes to put my annoying alarm off. I just want to sleep some more, but I'm excited to get to work again. I push my covers away from my body and get out of bed. I feel deflated today, I don't really wanna do anything, I just want to stay home.

I go into the bathroom and again, pee, brush my teeth and I decide to shower again. This will wake me up.

I get out feeling fresh and clean. Once I've put on some lotion, I look for something to wear. I find my stockings and put those on. I then find a dress, it's Aztec printed and has three quarter sleeves. This should do fine.

I put my dress on and put on a pair of brown boots.

I decide not to wear any make up today, so I just apply a little nude lipgloss and I'm done. My hair is in a loose bun with waves around my face. I like it.

I grab a scarf, my coat and handbag. It's quite chilly outside today.

I hear a knock on the door and I'm stunned. Is it that time already? No time for lunch or coffee this morning. I grab my handbag and shove my phone and purse inside it, I'll just have to get something later.

I open the door and it's Taylor. I must look confused because he gives me a small smile and says Christian is in the car. I try to ignore the sigh of relief that passes my lips. I guess I really do want to see him.

I don't even have time to greet Kate this morning, she will understand. I nod at Taylor and head to the SUV. He opens the door for me and I slide in.

"Ana," I hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He isn't sure if I'm okay or not, he doesn't know how to approach me.

I look over at Taylor and he is focused on the road, so I move closer to Christian and take his face in my hands.

"I'm a little upset that you've been with her, it's strange to me, and I'm confused, too, but I'm okay. We can talk about this another time as I've said last night, ok?" I assure him and kiss him.

He suddenly grabs my face and kisses me like his life depends on it. He presses a button and a black screen comes up from nowhere, giving us privacy from Taylor. I feel bad but I want this. I want him to kiss me.

I open my mouth for him and I hear him growl. He kisses me harder, if it were possible. His hands leave my face and his kisses subsides. He gives me butterfly kisses on the corners of my mouth, my cheeks, my neck and surprises me by kissing my forehead.

"What are you doing to me?" He asks. I have a feeling it's rhetorical so I don't answer him.

"Do you want Starbucks?" What? What did he say?

"Ana?" Right, coffee.

"That would be great, thank you," he smiles at me. This man!

He presses the button again and the screen goes back down. "Taylor, Starbucks please. Same as yesterday,"

"Yes, Sir,"

We seem to have a routine going. I like it. Taylor stops in front of Starbucks again and gets our coffees.

"Do you have plans tonight, Ana?"

I want to say no, but I do.

I nod my head and tell him that I plan on stopping for groceries and then making Kate's favorite meal for us. He looks disappointed but nods.

Taylor comes back with our coffees and he passes us the coffee. I thank him and take a sip. Hmmm... just as good as yesterday. I could definitely get used to this.

"I can get you from work and take you to the grocery store?" He looks at me with hope in his eyes.

I want to laugh, I can't picture Christian doing grocery shopping. He won't even pick up his own coffee!

"Something funny, Ms Steele?"

I stifle my laugh and shake my head.

"No, nothing at all. I just can't picture you at the grocery store is all, but yes, you can come along with me."

He smiles and sits back in his seat.

Taylor stops in front of SIP and I thank him. Christian has already gotten out of the car and opened my door for me.

I grab my bag, throw it over my shoulder, and get out of the car.

"I'll see you later?" Christian asks me as he presses a kiss to my lips.

"You know where to find me," I smile at him.

I kiss him one last time and walk into SIP.

I get to my desk, throw my bag down and put my coffee aside. I look into Jack's office and he's not in yet, that's weird. Luckily I still have the two manuscripts he gave me yesterday. I'm almost finished with the first one, so I decide to go ahead and finish both up.

"Ana, good morning." I look up from my work and see Jack standing there. I stand up immediately and greet him back.

He smiles at me. "Sorry for being so late. How was the morning so far?"

"It was good, Jack. I'm halfway through with the second manuscript you gave me. I like it. Would you like the first one back? I'm finished with it." I ask Jack.

"No, that's okay. You finish both up and then we can discuss it once you're done. Perhaps over lunch?"

I do a double take. What? Discuss work over lunch with my boss? Is that appropriate?

"Lunch is the only time we have, Ana. After your lunch break, you'll have lots more manuscripts to get through today, and I'd like at least two of them to get done by close of business this evening,"

Whoa, he's pushy. What's lunch anyway?

"Uhh, sure, Jack. I'll see you at 1. That's fine," That didn't sound convincing, even to my own ears.

He eyes me carefully until he decides his happy with what I've said and nods. He walks away and sits down in his chair. I'm still watching him, trying to find out what the heck just happened, he catches me though and motions me to turn my chair around and work. Best advice I've gotten all week.

I haven't really been focused on what I'm reading. I've been reading the same paragraph for 5 minutes. I can't stop thinking about this morning with Jack. It could completely be innocent, he hasn't given me reason to think otherwise. I shake my head. I'm being silly! He's my boss! He's been nothing but accommodating to me. Too accommodating maybe? I shake my head again, I need to stop my wayward thoughts. I always have this damn problem. I roll my eyes at myself and snort, this is ridiculous.

"Is the book that bad?" What?

"Sorry?" Jack smirks. "The faces you're making right now are hilarious. Is it that bad?"

Oh! Busted! "Uhm, no, it's not bad at all, it's actually quite good."

"Then why the faces, Anastasia?" He all but spits my name out. It doesn't sound like that when Christian says it. And suddenly I miss Christian. I've managed not to think about him until now.

"I was just thinking about something. Is it lunch time? Should we go?" I change the subject and smile, maybe this should work. I can't tell my boss that I'm weary about his intentions with me.

He nods and smiles and I see the man I saw yesterday. I'm relaxed instantly. I put my coat on and scarf, and grab my bag.

I make a quick stop to the restroom to relieve my bladder before going with Jack.

When I return from the restroom, he is there.

"Ready to go, Ana?" I note he has taken the manuscripts from my desk and has them in his hands. I suddenly feel bad. I was overreacting.

"I am," I say with a genuine smile.

"There's a sandwich shop just around the corner, everything on their menu is delicious. I must warn you that it's addictive, so be careful," he says with humor in his eyes.

I laugh and shake my head. "Noted! Let's go,"

I can't believe I was being so stupid. I'm actually excited to share my thoughts with him, it will show him that I'm taking my job seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

We get to the sandwich shop and I'm amazed. It's really pretty inside here. Very rustic. No chair is the same, no table is the same. It's so modest. The sandwiches are making my mouth water and I just now realize that I am starved!

"What would you like? As I said, everything is delicious," Jack asks me.

I look at the menu and decide I'll have the toasted beef salad sandwich. He nods and says that's the most popular one.

He orders my sandwich and his, he's chosen the toasted tuna salad sandwich. I take my purse out of my bag and take money out to pay, but he shakes his head and tells me he has it. Now I feel bad, he's already paying me to work, now he's paying for my lunch as well.

"I insist, Jack,"

"No, Ana. I've got it."

I sigh.

"You can get our coffees then if you want?" He asks me with a smile.

I nod and order it as well. Surprisingly we take it the same way. Lots of cream, lots of sugar and lots of coffee.

We find a seat and sit down. He places our sandwiches down and urges me to take a bite.

I do. It's seriously amazing. My mouth is watering as I'm eating, is this even normal? He's eating his own sandwich and we're both enjoying it.

"We can finish our sandwiches before we start on the manuscripts." I nod in appreciation and take a sip of my coffee.

"How do you find SIP so far? Well, it's two days in, but what are your thoughts on it?"

"I love it, Jack. This is my dream job. Everything about the company is amazing. Are there any plans to go mobile, though? Everything is mobile these days. I think we'd draw in a large amount of clients if we did,"

He looks at me and it looks as if the idea is going back and forth in his head. "We haven't thought of it yet, no. We like it the old fashioned way I suppose,"

I feel bad instantly. "I didn't mean to overstep. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, Ana. It's okay. I like that you have ideas for the company in mind. It's good," he says and places his hand on top of mine.

Okay, that's weird. I take my hand away as make as if I'm going for my sandwich again. I don't miss the slight stink eye he gave me. Yes, that's definitely weird.

"Let's start on the manuscripts," he suddenly says. And I'm glad he does because I couldn't eat now if I wanted to. I still have a little bit of my sandwich so I close it up and put it in my handbag. Perhaps I will be hungry a little later, no need to waste it.

For the next half hour we go through the manuscripts and he looks impressed with it.

"This is really good, Ana. I'll take these with me and I'll give you the others. As I said this morning, I would like at least two of them to be done by close of business this evening,"

I nod. "That's no problem, Jack. Should we go? It's 10 minutes before 1."

He nods and gets up. I get up too and take the dirt from our table and throw it in the trash. I still have half a cup of coffee so I take it with me to drink at my desk.

Once we arrive at SIP I thank Jack for the lunch and helping me with the manuscripts. He nods and goes to his office. I put my bag and coat on my desk and dash to the bathroom to relieve myself again.

Once I get to my desk, I still have a minute to spare and decide to check my phone.

 ***Thinking about you xx*** It's Christian. So cute with the little 'xx's'

I hit reply quickly before I have to go back to work.

 ***Me too. I miss you. Just got back from lunch, I'll see you later. xx*** I put them in my text as well.

The day goes by quickly. And again, I hear my phone ping, telling me it's 5pm. It's probably Christian texting me that he's outside.

I realize that I was able to get two manuscripts done, which is good. I check my phone and it is Christian.

 ***will be outside in a little bit*** I text him first, I'd like to give these to Jack.

I check his office and he is on the phone. He catches my eye and waves me in. As I come inside he's finishing up his phone call.

"I'll try. No promises." He says and puts the phone off. Not even a bye.

"You're off?"

"I am. I have the manuscripts you requested." I hand them to him.

"Both of them are done. Have a good evening Jack, I'll see you tomorrow," I smile and walk out.

I grab my purse, put my coat and my scarf on, and walk out of the building.

He's standing against the car, waiting for me. I manage to walk slower this time, not running to him like yesterday. I get to him and he smiles at me and opens the door.

"In you get, Ana." He says with a smirk.

I shake my head and slide in the SUV. I go to greet Taylor, only it's not Taylor. It's a younger guy. Quite handsome actually. He's built like hulk with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Evening," I say to him. Sort of trying to find out where the heck Taylor is.

"Evening, Ms Steele,"

Or not. I look to Christian. He's looking at me already. "Taylor is with Gail. They went to get his daughter together and spend a couple of days with her. This is Luke Sawyer,"

Why would they go together? "Are they together?"

"Yes, Ana. Why else would Gail spend tine with Taylor's daughter?"

Oh, sorry Mr Moody Pants! I don't say anything. This is a shock. Taylor and Ms Jones are together. Wow. I'm surprised he allows this.

We stop at the grocery store and get out. We walk into the store and I grab a cart. I'm starting to grab ingredients and ticking them off in my mental list as I go along. I don't miss how out of place he looks. He's scanning each item very closely. Finally when he's done inspecting a lettuce leaf he looks up at me.

"Are you sure you want this lettuce? It has a brown spot, Ana,"

I giggle at this man. "Yes, one brown spot won't kill me, plus, this is the best one I could find,"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If only he knew I ate only ramen noodles so I could get through college, he'd have a stroke.

"Do you always talk to yourself at the grocery store?" He asks me with a smirk.

I laugh. "Yes. I like making mental notes. I have to speak aloud if I want to remember them,"

"Why not just write it down on paper?"

"I prefer to keep it in my minds notepad. Keeps me sharp," I wink at him. He laughs at me and I swear it's the most amazing sound. I want to make him laugh all the time.

"Okay I have everything, we can go,"

He nods and steers me toward the check out. We get there and a woman starts checking my items out and puts them in bags for me. Once she's finished I check the total to make sure it's right and get out my purse. I take out my card and go to pay her . Christian shakes his head, takes out a black Amex card and gives it to her.

She takes it and puts in in the machine. I try to ignore the fact that she's pressing her breasts out a little more and licking her red lips.

"Christian, what the heck? I can pay for my own groceries you know!" I'm louder than I want to be, but this is ridiculous. I see little miss Perky Boobs with her mouth wide open, I want to shut it closed for her.

"Anastasia, when you're with me, you will never have to bring your purse with you. You will never pay for anything, okay?"

I stand there dumbfounded and Perky Boobs hands Christian's card back to him and prints the receipt. He shoves his card in his wallet and grabs the bags with my groceries.

"Ana, lets go, there are people behind you,"

I look at her and point to my teeth, showing her that she has red lipstick on her front teeth and walk away. That's not something I would do, I'm not nasty, but how could she openly be so flirtatious? Or is that just how she is? Whatever it was, I feel better that I've managed to get one up on her.

On another note, I don't know what to think about what just happened. It's very sweet of him, but I'm not that kind of woman. I don't like to sponge off people, I feel like a leech.

He puts the groceries in the trunk and opens my door for me. I get into the car and wait for him to get in as well.

"Ana, it's really not a big deal."

"I bought a lot of stuff, Christian. I don't like sponging off of you, I'm just not comfortable with this. With your wealth. It's a lot to digest."

"It's who I am, I can't apologize for being a great businessman. I agree, sometimes it's overwhelming, but it just comes with the package,"

I sigh. He's right. He's good at what he does. He can't apologize for it. It's not fair.

"Can we try and go half-half sometimes?" I kiss him while saying this.

He smirks. "I know what you're doing. No, we can't. That's unacceptable. Let me spoil you, Ana,"

I'm getting aggravated.

"Stop pouting," I stick my lips out even more and roll my eyes to annoy him.

"You'll pay for that later, Anastasia,"

"At least I can pay for something," he laughs at me and kisses my forehead again.

"Come, we're here. I'll grab your bags for you." I thank Mr Luke Sawyer and get out of the car.

I open the door and Christian comes through with the bags.

We get into my apartment and Kate is there. They greet each other and she comes over to me and hugs me, she gives me a strange look though, and then looks over to Christian.

Oh! She's silently asking if he's going to stay! I shake my head no. She smiles again and nods.

Christian comes over to me and kisses me.

"Want to get your car this weekend? It's waiting for you," I nervously peek over at Kate. Her mouth is hanging open.

I nod at him. "Saturday okay?" He asks me.

I tell him about Jose's show that's taking place on Saturday. I look at Kate and look back at Christian.

"You and Elliott should come with us, if you want?"

He smiles at me. "I would love to. I'll see you tomorrow, same time,"

He kisses me one last time and greets Kate then leaves.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

She smirks. "Is that what 'not dating' looks like?" I laugh and shake my head.

"We are not dating! And if you want to eat tonight, you better believe me!" She laughs at me.

"I miss you, Steele." I go to her and hug her. "We can have a girls night, every night for the rest of the week," she squeals at this.

"So he bought you a car?"

I smile shyly. "Yes, he did. It was a big shock for me. It's so beautiful, Kate."

"You look happy. I'm happy that you're happy, especially with everything that's happened in the past..."

"Kate, stop. I love Leila. She will forever be in my heart, I still believe one day we will find her murderer, but for now, let's not get caught up in it like I was before, ok? I don't want to go through that again." I shudder as I think of the endless therapy and crying.

I can't live like that anymore. I'm on the path to forgiving. I don't want to be sidetracked now.

"Sorry, Steele. Did you buy wine?" I giggle despite myself.

"Yes, check the bags,"

She takes it out, opens it and pours us each a glass. She hands it to me and I take a sip. Not as good as what Christian has but good nonetheless.

I smile at my best friend. She always sits on her stool while I make dinner, she's terrible in the kitchen, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ana, who was in that sandwich shop with you? You looked cosy,"

I hang my head. Jesus, Joseph and Mary give me strength.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 **A/N: Hello beautiful people :) first off, I wanna thank everyone again for the support and praises. You guys are awesome! Karen447, thank you so so much!**

 **Now, Cindra, I was willing to change my Ana for the readers, but you have a good point. This is my story, and this is how I'd like it to be. I've decided not to change anything. I like it like this :) and by the reviews, most of you do too. So it's final that I'm keeping it as is. :) So thank you to Cindra for helping me with that. You are right, not everybody will like it, but I can deal with that. So thanks again, you're awesome ;)**

 **Ok, on with the chapter now :)**

"Ana?"

Oh Lordy.

"It was my boss, Jack Hyde. He was helping me with my work."

"With his hand on yours?"

"Kate, how the heck do you know this anyway?" I ask her, confused. Am I being spied on now? Doesn't she work? I sigh.

"Well, I wanted to stop by and ask if you were available for lunch. You weren't there. A woman named Hannah told me that she saw you leave with your boss. She overheard you talking about an addictive sandwich shop, she herself is addicted to it, so she told me where it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw you and him there, cosy as ever! The minute he put his hands on yours, I walked away."

She finishes and looks a little disgusted.

"Oh." That's all I can manage. Nothing is happening, I have nothing to feel bad about. Except maybe the fact that I wasn't comfortable with that inappropriate gesture.

"That's all? What about Christian?"

Oh my god.

"Kate! Nothing is happening! We were going to lunch to discuss two manuscripts I had completed! Yes, he put his hand on mine. Yes, I was uncomfortable with it, but I handled it! He's my boss for crying out loud! I won't go with him again, and even if I did, it's really not a big deal," I lie.

"You're such a bad liar, Steele. But okay, I know now what's going on. I'm sorry. If he does anything to make you uncomfortable again, you come straight to me ok? I'll kick his ass!"

I can't help it, I burst out laughing. That's cute.

"I will. Now, are you just gonna sit there? Or do you wanna start on the salad and cut the French Loaf for me?"

"I can definitely cut some bread and veggies, but anything else, absolutely not. I'd like to enjoy my meal," she says with a smirk.

Our stomachs are full, the kitchen is cleaned and we are relaxed. We decided to put a movie on, but Kate is fast asleep next to me. I giggle softly, this is always the case.

I put the movie off, wake Kate up and tell her to get into bed. She does exactly that, not wasting any time.

I get to my room and decide to skip the shower for tonight, I'll shower tomorrow morning. I brush my teeth, wash my face and brush my hair.

Once I've put on my pajamas I slide into bed. I grab my phone and check it, low battery. I put it on charge and switch my lamp off, not worrying about what's on it right now.

I turn around in bed and start thinking about everything that's happened. Am I going too easy on Christian? No. I'm not. This is not his fault. Yes, he was her dominant, but that's because she wanted him to be. It was consensual. I can't beat him up for that. What a pun that is! I roll my eyes.

One thing I do know, is that I will never be his submissive. I will never allow him to do anything like that to me. I want a normal relationship, I can see he does too, but he's battling some demons. I wish he could tell me what those demons are. I should ask him, soon.

I think it's a little weird that I'll possibly give myself to a man that's been with my sister before. Okay, it's a lot weird. People just don't do that. I don't know how we can get past that one. Even though he's been with Leila, I can't help but feel that I want to be with him. The connection we have is not only emotional, its physical as well. Could I deny myself this man because of the past? Could I push my thoughts of Leila aside, and allow myself to be with him?

I wake up with a halt. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep. I check the time. It's 5am. I also see two texts from Christian. I'll check it soon. I was in a dead sleep. My body is too warm, my throat feels dry, and I need to pee.

I get out of bed and go to relieve my bladder and get some water.

I check the texts from Christian.

 ***I hope you're enjoying your evening.***

 ***Judging by the fact that you didn't respond, I'm going to take that as a yes. Sleep well, beautiful.***

I swoon. This man can be so frustrating but so sweet. And this is exactly what I'm talking about, I so badly want to put everything aside for him, but I just don't know if it's worth it. I'll also have to put aside the fact that I'm not going to pay for anything while I'm with him. I'm still not 100% comfortable with that, but what can I do? I suppose I can try and pull a fast one on him.

The thought makes me laugh. That's a good idea.

It's still early but I wouldn't mind a shower and a good cup of homemade coffee. Starbucks is good, but I miss my own coffee.

I take time to wash my hair, shave my underarms, legs and private parts. I've never felt better once I've gotten out of the shower.

I apply lotion to my body and throw on a pair of panties and bra. I put on my gown and start on my hair. I brush it out and blow it out in nice waves. Once I'm finished, I look for something to wear to work.

I decide on a pair of black slacks, a teal long sleeved shirt and a black cardigan. I pair it with my black pumps. I take out a long silver chain, and a pair of silver earrings. I make sure my coat is read to go as well. Perfect. Now I can get my coffee.

I'm sitting on the sofa with my coffee and I've got my MacBook too. I've decided to Google Christian. Ridiculous, I know.

I type in his name and a bunch of stuff comes up. He's been adopted at age 4, younger sister, Mia. Older brother, Elliott. Mia is my age. That's interesting.

There's a picture of their family here. So beautiful. I can't help but notice how far away Christian is standing from Elliott. That's odd. They don't seem cold toward each other when they're together. Maybe they had an argument that day. Who knows. I look further down and the mans net worth is here. He's a multibillionaire. A  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"multibillionaire. What the heck?! Wow. Not bad for someone that dropped out of Harvard!

I check the time and jump up, I didn't even realize I've been reading about this man for so long! Christian will be here in 20 minutes.

I make a stop to Kate's room to wake her and tell her to get up. She starts at 9:30 today. She thanks me and heads for the shower.

I quickly get dressed, apply a little make up and put my black pumps on. The heel is not too high, I like how it sticks out at the bottom of my slacks so no one knows how high or low it is.

I put on my coat and grab my bag and phone. I go to the kitchen and put in my chicken sandwich I made when I made myself coffee. It's a good thing I went shopping, there would have been nothing for my sandwich this morning!

Just as I'm done I hear a knock on the door and I smile. Day three of seeing this beautiful man.

Let's get the work day started!


	17. Chapter 17

This week was good. Christian and I have started a routine where he picks me up from my apartment, we get Starbucks and then he drops me and fetches me at work. Throw in a few text messages during the day and at night, and I am one happy lady!

Things with Kate got better too. I've spent every night of the rest of the week making dinner and watching her fall asleep during a movie.

Jack hasn't tried anything funny. The only thing is, he's pushy and a little cold. It doesn't bother me though. I don't expect him to be nice to me all the time, he's my boss, not my friend, so this suits me just fine.

It's finally Friday and almost time to leave work. I've managed to complete all the manuscripts Jack has given me and I feel good about it. There are some really good authors out there. I still think we should go mobile but I understand why we don't. Lots of people, like myself, prefer good old books and pages, instead of mobile applications.

As per usual, I get the 5 o'clock text that Christian is outside. I pack up my bag and pick up all the manuscripts. I look behind me to see what Jack is doing, he's on the phone. I'm not surprised, he's been on that thing all day. I have to leave so I go anyway and knock on his door, he looks almost annoyed at me for disturbing him. I point to the scripts to let him know I'm dropping it off. I just leave it on a table close to the door and turn to leave.

"Are those all the manuscripts?"

I must look confused. The pile is just as high as when he gave them to me.

"Yes, they are. Is there a problem, Jack?"

"No. There isn't, but I need you to stay after work today until 7. We need to go over a few things and this is the only time we get to do so,"

I do a double take. What? No! It's Friday! I love my job but seriously, couldn't he tell me this earlier? Damn it!

"Jack, my lift is outside, it will be dark when I leave and I just don't know how I'll be able to get home,"

"Tell your lift to leave. I'll drop you at home later. You have 5 minutes, Ana, make it snappy."

Excuse me? Who does this man think he is? I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thank you, but no Jack. You're not dropping me at home. I'll be right back,"

I go outside to tell Christian the new plans and then I need to get hold of Kate to ask if she can get me later on.

I get outside and he's there, waiting with his back against the car, his legs are crossed as well as his arms. God he's handsome.

I go over to him and kiss him.

"Hi," he smiles at me.

"Hi," I kiss him again.

"Where's your bag?"

I shake my head. "My boss failed to inform me that I need to stay for two hours extra today. I'm only leaving at 7,"

"Like hell you are. Wait here."

What?

"Christian, no. It's okay. I'll ask Kate to come get me later."

He doesn't say anything. He shakes his head and walks into the building. I'm afraid to move, so I don't. I'm stuck. I don't know what's going inside, I don't know how long I'm standing planted on the same spot.

"Ms Steele," I hear Taylor call out to me.

"Your bag ma'am," I look down and see my bag in his hand. When did he get that?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Thank you, Taylor." I take my bag from him. What do I do?

"Mr Grey will be out in a moment, Ms Steele. Can you get in the car please?"

Excuse me? What the hell is going on? I shake my head at Taylor and go in back into work. I don't hear shouting or anything that I was expecting. I would go as far as saying it's peaceful inside here.

I breathe a sigh of relief, I was overreacting. Again! I roll my eyes. I walk to my desk and look into Jacks office. I see Christian tower over Jack. I don't see their faces, I don't hear what they're talking about, I'm starting to feel a little tense and aggravated. Christian is trying to take over everything in my life. This is the last straw. I could have just asked Kate to come get me later!

I'm about to burst into the too quiet office and tell Christian to leave when I see he's coming out towards me.

"Taylor give you your bag?" He looks tense, his eyes are almost black and I can almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

I nod.

"Good. Let's go,"

"Christian, I can't. This is my job,"

"Anastasia. Now. Come." I almost want to slap him for ordering me around like this, but a part of me wants to kiss him for doing it. He knows why, he's not being unreasonable.

I look to Jack and he's eyeing us carefully. I'm so confused.

"I'll see you Monday, Ana," Jack mutters to me. He doesn't sound mad, he sounds normal in fact. Ok, that's weird.

"Bye, Jack," I murmur to him. I'm so confused. This is not even a big deal. He needed to discuss some things with me after work, nothing more. I think.

I turn and leave with Christian. Only because I'm a little afraid to be alone with Jack, not because it's okay for Christian to intervene.

I nod at Jack and scurry out of the door. Taylor is holding the car door open for me so I slide in as far as I possibly can and cross my arms. This is ridiculous.

"Did you want to stay behind, Anastasia?"

What the heck?

"No, Christian. But he's my boss! My boss! Of course you don't understand because you don't have to answer to anyone, but I need and want this job. I like my job, I would have stayed after work had he not been so..." I catch myself before I reveal the fact that I'm a little afraid of my boss.

"So what, Anastasia?"

Fuck this Anastasia shit! I'm not his child!

"Ana! My name is Ana! You don't get to call me my full name every time you're annoyed with me. I'm not your child. I should be annoyed with you! You're the one who thinks it's okay to intervene in my work, it's not right Christian. What happened back there?"

"Nothing, Ana. I explained a few things to him, and told him you wouldn't be staying after work. He agreed, end of story." I visibly roll my eyes and shake my head. This man seriously can boil my blood.

"What is he like? What were you going to say? I didn't miss that eye roll, Ana. You know how I feel about that,"

I roll my eyes again.

"You do a lot of things I don't like, but I accept it anyway, because I have to. Not because I want to." He looks pained, and I feel bad. I shouldn't though, because it's the truth.

"A lot of things? Like what, Ana?"

"Well, you bought me a car and devices. I appreciate them but I don't need them. I've been fine without a car, Kate would have helped me out. I don't like the fact that you're into BDSM for obvious reasons , but I'm trying to accept it because I like you and I have to accept it. You tell me I can't pay for anything. I hate that! But I accept it because again, I like you and I feel like I have to." I can't stop myself. I have verbal diarrhea.

I'm fuming mad!

"I feel like if I don't step in, you'll take control over everything in my life,"

"You must like me a lot. I sound like an ass," He says as he looks at me apologetically.

I hate the fact that I can't keep my smile to myself right now.

"You have good intentions, I get that, but sometimes it can come across as being controlling, you know?"

He nods. "It's who I am. I like control, in all things."

"Why are you into BDSM?" I try him.

"It's a long story. Not one we should get into today,"

Okay, that didn't work.

"You know I'll never be into that, right?"

"I know." Wow.

"Is that enough for you?"

"I'm working on it."

And that's enough for me. He is controlling, he loves control. He is everything I thought I'd hate, but I don't. I like him, I like his intentions, and now I'm willing to put everything aside for him. Even Leila's death. It's not him, he's not a sadist. He's a good man with good intentions. I'm okay with that. I lean back into my seat.

Yes, I can live with that.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks so much for the birthday wish and support, even though I haven't been updating. I plan on getting another chapterup today and then continue as normal. Thanks again guys :) 3**  
/


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys :) Just wanna say thanks to everyone for the continued support, and thanks to Misssee for the reviews :) Glad you're enjoying the story :) Will have Elliott back in the story soon. Just wanted it to be about Ana & Christian for the minute, everyone else will be involved soon :*

* * *

We get to my apartment and Christian walks me in. When we get inside, Kate is not there, she mentioned going out with Elliott tonight and she might sleep over. I want to say things are going fast, but then I look at Christian and myself and I can understand. So for once I have time for myself.

"What are your plans for the night?"

"Uhhh... I was gonna grab some take out, open a bottle of wine and relax with a movie or book. Yours?"

"Well, I was thinking about take out, wine and a movie," he says as he smiles at me.

I laugh at him. "That's one way to invite yourself,"

"What do you say?" _YESSSSSSS!_

Okay, play it cool.

"I wouldn't mind company. Especially company that doesn't fall asleep during the movie," I go for playful.

He laughs at me. "I won't fall asleep. I don't usually watch movies though,"

"I have a feeling you don't do a lot of normal things," I smile at him.

"No, I don't. I have very expensive hobbies, Anastasia,"

I can't tell you why that made me pant. I'm so dumb. Moving on...

"What kind of take out are you into?" He smirks at me.

"I don't know. Pizza?" That sounds good but...

"Can we get some Chinese too?"

He chuckles. "Whatever you want,"

"Awesome! I'll call them, you can grab the wine glasses and the wine is in the fridge,"

We are sitting on the sofa, we've finally decided on the movie Déjà vu. I've been meaning to watch it, but I've never really had the time.

I've changed into my pajamas, and Christian is as comfortable as he can get in his work suit. He's taken off his tie and the top two buttons of his work shirt is undone. He's also rolled up his sleeves and I'm having a hard time not looking at his veins. Somehow I find that attractive.

I can't help but check on him every few minutes to check if he's still awake. The food has been devoured by both of us and we are sipping on the second bottle of wine. That must be why I'm finding it hard to really concentrate on the movie in front of us.

"Are you going to actually watch the movie?" He smirks at me.

I think I'm blushing. "Sorry, yes, I umm, was checking if you're awake still," I quickly lie. Well, it's sort of the truth.

"Right," he laughs.

I shake my head. "It's true! Kate has a habit of falling asleep during the movie, which is why I always end up putting the thing off and heading to bed,"

He looks at me then. Something playing in his mind but doesn't come out of his mouth. Hmmm... I would love to put this off and head to bed right now. With him.

I sigh and shake my head. I need to stop!

"So what time does Jose's exhibition start tomorrow?" Good question.

"I'll have to ask Kate. I wanted to also do something on Sunday. Jose' is leaving next weekend," I feel sad suddenly.

"Leaving?" He says this with a ghost of a smile of his lips. Ahh those lips...

 _He asked you a question, Ana!_

"My eyes are up here, Anastasia," he says with a smirk as he shows me where his eyes are. I resist the eye roll coming.

"I know where your eyes are. And yes, he's going to Europe. He's managed to get a contractor that wants him to shoot all his work for him. Apparently some hot shot guy. I'm happy for him. I admit a little sad that he's leaving, but this gives me good reason to save up and go on holiday to Europe with Kate." I smile.

"Have you ever been?"

"To Europe? Nope! I've not been out of the country before. I love the thought of traveling in and out of the country. if I could afford it, I would do it often,"

"I see,"

I smile at him. "The movie was cool, don't you think?"

"Well, I watched more of it than you did, but yes, it was." He smirks at me.

"I like the love story behind it," I peek up at him.

"Do you now?"

I nod my head. "Why are you not capable of love?" I ask him. I have to know.

"I'm just not." Oh no you don't!

"No. That's not possible. What's the reason Christian? I've been as honest as I can with you. Do you not think you should do the same with me?"

He shakes his head. "I do, but the way you reacted to my playroom..."

Oh, that's what he calls it.

"And now you know the reason why. I don't allow myself to break like that in front of anyone, Christian. Don't you get how big of a deal that was to me?"

"I do, Ana."

He sighs. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yes, Christian. What makes you think you're not capable of love?"

"It's not what makes me think that, it's who made me think that. And I don't think I'm not, I know I'm not, Ana."

This is going nowhere. Always him and his cryptic messages. I don't understand.

"You'll be freaked out, but don't run, okay?"

"If I wanted to run, I would have done so the minute you showed me the Room of Pain." I smile. A fake one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Plus, I'm in my apartment, Christian. I have nowhere to go, talk to me."

He sighs, runs his hand through his hair and speaks.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Bttrflybelle, robyn odie-ntiri and Shazjackmeg, this is for you :)**  
 **  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks again to everyone for the support, reviews, follows and favorites :)**

 ****

 **Here we go, Chapter 19 is up ;)**

 ****

* * *

"My birth mother was an addict. Crack. She would whore herself out to pimps in exchange for drugs. Lord knows why, because they abused both of us. I would starve for days before she remembered to feed me. I made the mistake of making a sound with one of my trucks one night while she was whoring herself out, he got mad at me and burned holes into my chest with his cigarettes, amongst other things,"

He looks at me. I'm heartbroken. How could anyone do that to a child? I have tears in my eyes. I flinched when he referred to his birth mother as a whore.

"Don't cry for me, Ana. It's over."

I nod. "I'm sorry. Go on."

He looks at me for a while before going on.

"My birth mother overdosed on crack. She was dead. For four days I lived with her lifeless body before the police found us. When I got to the hospital, Grace was the ER doctor on staff. I liked her, she always smelled of sweets,"

He smiles at this.

"Anyway, I went to a foster home for a few months before she could actually adopt me. I was so traumatized that I didn't speak until they brought Mia home. She was so tiny,"

Again, he smiles at the memory.

"Fast forward a couple years, I was a fucked up teenager. Always getting into fights, started drinking and smoking. My parents were worried. They didn't know what to do with me. The therapists didn't help me. I hated them all. Elliott and Mia weren't like that. My mother would confide in her friend, Elena. Elena suggested I help her out, doing chores for her after school.

I hated the idea but did it anyway. It went fine for a while, she was good looking and me being a teenager, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Jesus this seems so sick,"

I feel sick myself.

"That you lusted on her?" I ask him, not sure what's going on in his head.

He shakes his head. "I was cleaning her back yard one day, she caught me looking at her. She stalked over to me, I thought she was mad at me, she wasn't. She kissed me and then slapped me afterward. It hurt but I liked it."

He looks at me. If I thought I felt sick before, I'm really starting to feel sick now. I try to swallow past the bile in my throat.

"Everyday I would go, she would take me to her playroom, and play out a scene."

"You had sex with her?" My jaw, I can't grab it off the floor. Oh my god!

"Yes, she was my Domme,"

"How old were you?"

"15,"

"And how old was she?"

"36,"

 _What!? Oh my god, I'm gonna puke._

I cover my mouth with my hand. This is sick! She's a pedophile!

"You okay?"

I nod. I need water. I get up and get a bottle out of the fridge. I hold it up to ask him if he wants one too, he nods. I bring it over to him and then gulp my water down. Fuck, this is a lot to take in.

"It carried on until I was 18. After that I became her dominant, that went on for a further three years. She taught me how to control my emotions and channel my anger into positive outlets,"

Pfft, right.

"I was 21 when our dom/sub relationship ended. When I dropped out of college, she was the one who gave me $100 000 to start Grey Enterprises Holdings,"

I can't believe he thinks this is okay.

"Why did it end?"

"Her husband found out, beat her to a pulp. She was hospitalized,"

OH MY GOD. As if it couldn't get any worse! The fucking pedophile was married!

"You lost your virginity to a 36 year old married woman, that continued to beat you every single day?"

He looks down. "Basically, yes. But she taught me a lot. I stopped drinking and smoking. I didn't get into anymore trouble after we started. My mother was so happy. Elena told me that love is not for me and I should stick to BDSM. I agreed. I love my family, but I wasn't able to love a woman as my partner,"

"I can't believe you think this is okay. You were a victim Christian. That was illegal! Oh my god, she brainwashed you,"

"Ana, stop. I know all of this already. Just stop,"

I can't believe this man! He believes a fucking pedophile when she says he's not capable of love. This man is so good. He would make a remarkable partner.

"Christian, I'm sorry about your birth mother. I'm sorry about everything you had to go through. You had a rough start in life, but now, the man you've become, you're successful, you're good, kind, caring, a little too controlling, but your intentions are always good. I wish you could see what I see,"

I suddenly feel terrible for him. This, like Leila, wasn't his fault. This lifestyle has been thrust upon him. Leila chose the lifestyle, yes, but it's not her fault she fell pregnant and was beaten to death.

"I'm trying to."

"How many woman have been in your playroom?"

"15," why did I ask again? Fuck. This night is fucked up.

"I'm tired, I'm fuzzy from the wine and the information you gave me. I just want to shower and sleep, Christian,"

He looks down and nods. He thinks I'm running.

"Join me,"

He looks up quickly then, there's a quizzical look on his face, like he doesn't understand me. Yes, he told me a lot of stuff tonight, but I told him a lot too. I can't hold this against him.

"Christian, join me in the shower."

He nods. "Get it started, I'm gonna call Taylor to get some clothes for me,"

Right, I didn't think this through. Shit.

"Sorry, I didn't think it through. Don't bother Taylor to do all of that,"

"It's his job," he says as he takes his phone out and dials Taylor.

"Have Gail pack an overnight bag and bring it to Ms Steele's apartment as soon as possible, please Taylor... Thanks,"

Wow. An overnight bag, huh? I want to ask, but I don't. I just stand there and stare dumbly at him.

"He should be here soon. Are you okay?"

I nod. "When last did you have a submissive?"

"5 months ago," Oh. That's... not what I was expecting. I thought he always needed one. He's been doing this for so long, I'm afraid that I won't be enough for him. I can't give him what he needs. The thought saddens me.

"Don't you need one?" I say, a little too much emotion in my voice for my liking.

"I need you more," I look up at him. He's staring at me. He's known me for a week. We met literally a week ago. He must feel what I feel.

We hear a knock on the door and Christian opens it. It's Taylor. He hands Christian the bag, and then leaves.

Christian comes over to me, kisses me and looks at me again.

"Ready?" I nod.

I show him to my room and go into the en suite. I start the shower, scorching hot, just how I like it.

"Scorching hot ok for you?" He chuckles and nods.

I take off my pajamas and get into the shower, not waiting for him. After a little bit I feel him step in behind me. He puts his arms around my waist, and puts his head into my neck.

"This changes nothing, right?"

Does it? I know his story, he knows mine. We both have fucked up stories. I've already determined that I can put Leila aside for him, just like his willing to put BDSM aside for me.

"No, it changes nothing. Can we not talk about it anymore?"

I feel him nod. "Turn around,"

I turn around and face him. He grabs my loofa, soaps it up and starts washing me. He washes my neck, arms, stomach and then looks at me. I nod.

He then drags the sponge over my breasts. I can't help the little moan that escapes my lips. Once done, he tells me to turn around. I oblige.

He soaps the sponge up again and washes my back, kneading it with his hands after washing it. Fuck this feels good.

He soaps it up again and drags the sponge over my butt, kneading it a little, then down my legs. He comes to my front and looks up at me again.

At this point I'm wet, I can feel it. I nod again. He again takes the sponge, no soap, and washes my sex for me. This man knows too much, I wanna giggle, but refrain.

His finger slips over my clit and I nearly convulse. Ohhh my god.

I can hear his breathing is heavy, too.

He soaps up the sponge and washes the front of my legs. He puts my arm on his shoulder for support and lifts up my foot. Washing it. He does the same with the other foot.

I stand under the hot water and let the suds run off my body.

"Can I wash you?"

He shakes his head. "Not my chest and back,"

He's still marred from what that heartless bastard did to him. I understand immediately, although I still want to touch him.

"I assume your shoulders are fine, since I've just put my hands on it?"

He nods. He's struggling with this. It's strange to him. It's strange to me too.

I do the same for him. Avoiding his chest and back, I wash every other inch of him. Once done, he washes his chest and back and stands under the shower for the suds to wash off his body.

He looks at me, shakes his head and kisses me. Hard. Our tongues are moving in sync, our teeth is clashing, our breathing is heavy. He molds my body into his and kisses me harder, pressing into me. I can feel his erection on my belly. I grind and moan, the friction is amazing. Fuck I want more.

He stops kissing me, turns the shower off and grabs our towels. I'm disappointed, I know it, he knows it. He chuckles and shakes his head.

He helps me get out of the shower and puts the towel around my body as he puts his own towel around his waist.

We get into my room and I dry off a little too vigorously. The smirk he's throwing me isn't helping. I get my underwear out and lay them on my bed, and then grab my lotion and put it on as fast as I can, not wanting to give him a show.

"Don't get dressed, Anastasia,"

Oh.

He takes off his towel and comes over to me, he looks at me before kissing me, softly this time. A moan comes from my lips again and he picks me up and puts me on my bed.

He lies on top of me and kisses me again, this time grinding his erection onto my sex.

"Oh yesss," I hiss. Oh my god he feels so good.

He reaches down with his fingers and I hear him gasp. "Fuck, you're so wet. So ready,"

Just do it already!

"Are you sure?" I nod.

He gets up and takes a condom out of his bag, I would feel insulted but I don't. I'm glad he has one.

"This is a first for both of us, you ready?"

Yes yes yes, just do it!

I nod. I am ready, we both are. I want to give myself to him, and he's about to do the same. Sure, he's fucked a lot of women, but I'll be the first he's making love to, and I want to give this to him. I need to. Some kids get mature at a young age because life shows them the worst side of the world, I'm going to show Christian the side that he deserves. The good side. Where he can let go of those demons, just like he's about to do for me.


	20. Chapter 20

He kisses me hard again. Pressing his body into mine. I'm lost in this sensation. He's hitting the perfect spot, I'm starting to build just from the grinding.

He suddenly stops and looks at me. "You're so beautiful, so perfect,"

I try to talk but a moan comes out instead.

He kisses my lips, my neck, nips my earlobes and then goes down to my breasts. He rolls one while flicking the other with his tongue. Oh my god, this feels so good. I want more. Now.

I push his head down to my sex and I hear him chuckle. "Patience, baby," he quickly kisses my sex and then blows on it.

He licks me from the bottom of my sex to the top and I arch off the bed, oh my god my eyes are tearing from the sensation.

She puts a finger inside me while licking me. I gasp at the feeling. It's literally one finger and I'm getting goosebumps all over my skin.

He pushes it deep and then brings it out. All the while kissing my sex. His tongue swirls my clitoris and I come, hard, instantly. I feel him bite my nub and the tears fall from my eyes. I can't hear or see anything, I'm in complete bliss.

Once I've come down, I see him hover over me. "How was that?"

What? Is he blind?

He chuckles. "Put your legs on my shoulders. Keep your hands above your head, ok?"

I nod.

I see him roll the condom on and then he looks at me again. "Ready?"

"Damnit Christian just put it in already!"

He laughs at me. "Eager much?"

I roll my eyes at him. I see his eyes turning dark. Yep, I've done it!

My legs are on his shoulders, he grabs his length and puts his tip at my entrance. He rubs its with the tip and spreads the moisture from the bottom to the top. I feel him push in a little and I freeze.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just new. Go on,"

He looks down and presses in a little more, then leans down and kisses me. He kisses me with such passion that the pain I was expecting to feel when he pushes in completely doesn't come. I feel full, and I'm burning a little. But no pain.

"I'm going to move now, baby," I nod.

He pulls out almost all the way and then goes back in slowly. My eyes roll back into my head. He feels so good.

"Fuck, Ana. You feel heavenly. Fuck!"

He moves slowly at first and then picks up the pace. He slams into me harder and I can feel myself build again, but it's different. I feel like I have to pee, but I know that's not what it is. I've heard about this before. Oh god.

It gets more intense with every pound until the goosebumps coats my skin and I lose all track of thought. I'm fisting the sheets so hard.

I'm coming.

"Christian, oh my god!" I practically shout at him.

"Oh baby, yes, come for me, fuck, Ana. So hot,"

I hear him growl and pump into me a few more times before spilling into me.

"Ah, fuck, baby yes!" He growls at me.

He puts his forehead on mine. His breathing is harsh.

"Fuck, Ana. What are you doing to me?"

I smile. He kisses my forehead as he pulls out and takes the condom off. He makes a knot and puts it in my trash can. I'll take the trash out tomorrow.

I look down at the big wet spot on the bed. "Was that me?"

He laughs. "So it would appear,"

I'm horrified! Is that normal?

"That's embarrassing," I say as I cover my face.

"It's amazing," he smiles at me. I guess it's normal then.

"Is sex like that for everyone, all the time?"

"For you it will be,"

oh my god.

He gets up and gets a cloth for me to wipe myself with, and then wipes himself off too.

He disappears from my room as naked as the day he was born and I'm left absolutely beaming. I didn't know what the big deal was. I can finally say that I get it.

He comes back with two waters and passes me one. I thank him and take a healthy sip, hmmm. Just what I needed. My throat was dry from all the screaming. I can feel my cheeks burning. I can't wipe the smile off my face! I feel really good.

He eyes me and laughs. "Sleep now, beautiful girl," he switches off the lamp, kisses my forehead and takes me into his arms. I yawn and snuggle into him. My back to his front. This is bliss.

I wake up to a squeal. A loud, terrifying squeal. I look up and see Kate, standing by my door. I jump up only to realize I'm naked. Fuck! I pull the sheets up to cover myself. I look over to Christian and he's mortified.

"Ana, fuck. I'm sorry," she leaves but I hear her saying something about it always happening to her and a few crude words. If I wasn't so embarrassed I'd burst out laughing.

Christian looks at me with a weird look on his face. He looks more shocked than Kate does.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she'd be back so early and..."

"What time is it?" Christian asks me. I shake my head and see him reach for his cell.

"11am. I never sleep this late," he says more to himself than me.

"Another first, then," I say as I smile at him.

"That it is," He slaps my butt as he says this.

"We should get showered and dressed." I tell him. I'm almost scared to look Kate in the face now.

"Yes, lets." He looks at me slyly.

Oh yes. Round two!

After a very dirty shower, and then a shower to follow our shower, we are both finally dressed and starved.

Christian looks edible in his blue jean, polo shirt and jersey. I opted for comfort in my blue jeans, black ankle boots, blue t-shirt and a black cardigan. My hair is in a ponytail.

"Do you wanna get Kate and Elliott and grab some breakfast?" Christian asks me. Honestly, I don't. I don't want to know what she has to say, but I am starving and I don't really want to stand in front of the stove and make breakfast.

I nod.

"Okay. I'll text Taylor to come get us,"

We go into the living room and Kate is there. When she sees us she smiles slyly at me.

"Ana, you're up," she comes over and hugs me.

"Have a good night?" The nerve of her!

"I did. Thanks Kate. What's Elliott doing? Wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll call him. Morning Christian, sleep well?" Uh oh.

"Better than I have in a long time, Kate," he kisses me then. Oh my god!

She shakes her head and grabs her cell.

After a minute of watching her text, she finally looks up.

"Okay, love birds, Elliott is up for _brunch_ ,"

I don't miss how she says the word 'brunch'. I catch my eye roll just in time.

"Where should we go?" Kate asks us.

"Tell Elliott to meet us at the Mile High," Christian says.

Kate looks at him, speechless for once.

"Mile High?" I ask both of them. What's going on?

"Yes. I own it. Let's go," I look over to Kate and her jaw is still on he floor. We seem to both have a lot of jaw-dropping moments lately.

She looks down at my outfit, and then hers. "Can't we change first? I've been wanting to go there for ages,"

"Kate, I look fine, you look fine. I'm starving, please, let's go,"

I hear Christian chuckle. What's so funny? I'm serious, I haven't even had coffee yet!

We get to the ever waiting SUV and get in. Taylor must get paid a lot to wait on Christian all the time. I want to ask him how his time with his daughter went but I don't. I don't think Christian likes to talk to his staff. I hate that word, that's what they are, but they're people too. I want to also ask what happened to Mr Sawyer, but again, I don't.

"Mile High, Taylor,"

"Sir,"

We finally arrive. It's a little too fancy for my liking, but food is food and I need anything I can get about now.

Once we are escorted in, and after Taylor has done something called a 'sweep', we are led to our table. Elliott is there waiting for us.

I see Kate jump into his arms, seriously? it's only been a couple hours now. I go next and hug him, and then Christian mutters his greetings to his brother.

We are all seated and Christian tells us he's already ordered for us. When? This man!

Our food finally arrives, along with our coffees, juices and water.

I don't waste time to dig in. I didn't know eggs could be served in so many ways. All of it is delicious and I'm not even paying attention to anyone. This maple bacon is something else. There is also salmon and guacamole on rye bread. I can't get enough.

I reach for a poached egg and a piece of salmon when I realize everyone is looking at me.

"What?"

"You have some appetite for a little lady," Elliott laughs at me.

I giggle, rather nervously. I'm so embarrassed.

"Yes, she does. Why such a big appetite this afternoon, Ana?" Kate smirks at me.

"I'm hungry and this food is out of this world," I smile at them.

"Oh! The show starts at 6pm," Kate informs me. I've managed to forget about Jose's exhibition. What is Christian doing to me?

"That's fine, does he need some help?" I ask Kate as I put a forkful of salmon into my mouth. Delicious.

Kate shakes her head. "Nope, he's all sorted,"

Christian is quiet. I look over and he's smiling at me.

I kiss him. "You ok?"

"More than. You finished?" I nod.

"Who knew my little brother had it in him," ah, Elliott!

"Fuck off, Lelliot!" I burst out laughing, that seems to be the only thing he says to his brother.

"Mia is coming home tomorrow, you excited?" I look over to Christian. He smiles.

"I know. I am, it's about time," I smile at him. He loves his sister so much.

"Mom is hosting a lunch for her, are you coming?"

"Of course I am," he looks at me then.

"Do you want to come with me, Ana?" To his house? Where his parents live? Oh my god. What do I do? It's been a week. Fuck. He looks disappointed.

"Ana would love to go," Kate chimes in. Fucking Kate.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought maybe..."

"I'd love to go with you, Christian," I smile at him. He wants me to meet them, so I will.

"Whoohooo Christian you move fast. Getting married next week then?"

"For fucks sakes Elliott, shut up already!" Christian says but I can see the redness creeping up on him. Christian? Blushing? No way!

Elliott laughs and shakes his head. "I already paid the bill, so we can go,"

Christian smirks. "Have to be faster than that, big bro, I paid it before you did, the money you thought you paid has already been reversed,"

Elliott shakes his head and mutters something that I don't catch under his breath. It's fun to watch them, I like the banter. Of course, I wasn't this crass with Leila but we would tease each other a lot. I miss it.

We get into the SUV again and Elliott requests to take Kate to his apartment. I visibly roll my eyes. If they thought we were bad, they're worse. They do it any chance they get I suppose. Christian tells Taylor to drop us at Escala afterwards.

We get to Elliott's place and Kate hugs me and winks at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"What? A girl has needs! See you later Ana, Banana!" She kisses my cheek and greets Christian and Taylor. Elliott does the same, and they're off. I see him squeeze her butt and I look away quickly. Gross!

I sit back into my seat. "So your parents, huh?"

He looks at me a smile. "What? Too soon?"

I shake my head. "No, I would love to meet them." He kisses me, happy with my answer and sits back into his seat.

His hand is splayed on my thigh and I feel a chill down my spine. What is this man doing to me?

We get into Escala and Gail is there.

"Ms Steele, Mr Grey, there are refreshments in the great room,"

"Thank you, Gail. Take the rest of the afternoon off,"

She nods and I smile at her. I really like her.

He leads me to the great room and offers me a glass of wine. I gladly accept, I'm a little embarrassed about the wine we had last night. He didn't seem to care, though.

He takes a sip of his wine and looks at me.

"I have something to show you,"

He gets up and takes my hand. I'm leaded upstairs through the hall. We're standing in front of a door. Again. Oh no. My stomach is turning and I'm afraid my hearty lunch won't stay in there much longer.

"Breathe, Ana, it's not what you think," I look up at him and nod.

He opens the door and I walk in. It's a library! A fucking library in his apartment!

I look at the books, I don't know where to start. I'm in complete awe! This is so amazing. There are first edition books in here! Oh my god, I want to move into this room and stay here forever while Christian brings me food from the Mile High everyday. That would be bliss.

"You can take anything you want," I do a double take. What did he just say?

"Really?"

He nods and comes over to me. "It's yours. Whatever you want," I jump into his arms and kiss him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughs. "I didn't get half this reaction when you saw your car. You must really love books,"

I smile shyly. "I do love books,"

He kisses me. "We can take your car tonight?" I smile wider.

"Of course! Now, let me show you how much I appreciate your gifts," he smiles and lifts me over his shoulder and walks out of the library with me.


	21. Not a chapter sadly

**Hey my lovelies! I know that I've not updated in a while, and I've gotten reviews to update, and also really nice reviews. Thank you so so so much, seriously. I didn't want to be 'that person' that starts a Story and doesn't finish it.**  
 **  
**

 **I will finish this story, but I've had a series of personal problems. And also, I have a one and a half year old son, and I just needed to concentrate on us for a while. I've been working on chapter 21 since august 10th. Which is ridiculous because I can usually pop a chapter out in 30 minutes. So hopefully today or tomorrow I'll publish it. I just want to make sure that when I publish the chapter, that I can continue to doso without stopping for long periods of time.**

 ****

 **Once again I'm so sorry for being a terrible writer, it's just due to unforeseen circumstances that I've not been updating.**

 ****

 **I hope you all don't hate me :(**

 ****

 **xx**


	22. Chapter 21

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I was sure everyone would give up on this story. I'm going to reply to the reviews, I promise. I have read them all and that made me want to just get back into it again. I am halfway with chapter 22 so hopefully you won't wait too long. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and for understanding. :)**  
 **  
**

 **Finally, I am happy to say that chapter 21 is up and chapter 22 will follow soon ;) I hope you enjoy. I must admit, I struggled a little with this one.**

 ****

* * *

Chapter 21

Christian has taken care of my own needs thoroughly. I feel completely sated and happy. I'm a little bit sore, but I suppose that's to be expected when your partner's privates are big. I'm sure that's bigger than an average sized penis. I don't have anything to compare it to, though.

We have taken another shower, this time with no funny business. We are at the breakfast bar, eating some snacks. I could use a nap, but it's almost time to leave for Jose's show and I don't want to be late. I can sleep afterwards. Hopefully with Christian.

"I'd like to change my clothes before we go to the show, if that's okay?" I don't want to go like this.

"Are you looking for a reason to drive your car sooner?" He asks me with a smirk.

I laugh at him. Well... That is a good point. I nod and laugh. "Can we go right now? I haven't decided what to wear yet, and I tend to take a while," I look at the time and it's 4:55pm. We've really been lazy today. Lunch, sex, shower and eat. It was perfect.

He nods. "I'll get dressed right now so we can leave from your apartment," I nod.

"Do you want to come back here? For the night? We could leave from here to my parents house tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." I kiss him. I can't get enough of him.

I wanted to do something with Jose' tomorrow, but I'm sure we can work around going to Christians' parents home. Maybe afterwards.

"What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to spend some time with Jose' tomorrow, since he's leaving for Europe next weekend."

He nods. "We'll be heading to my parents for lunch so you'll pretty much have the rest of the day to yourself," He says, but he doesn't look happy about it.

"We could all do something. Maybe even dinner? I could cook for all of us."

At this he smiles. "You're on. I'm going to get dressed. Be right back," he kisses my nose and forehead. Is it normal to be so smitten with someone you've known a week? I think about Kate and Elliott and I decide it is, they've got it just as bad as I do.

Christian comes out in a black cuffed jeans, a black t-shirt, a grey jersey and a pair of black sneakers and I lose all train of thought. Is it possible to have perfect ankles? What the fuck? This man is perfect. Well, physically perfect to me. He adjusts his Rolex and checks the time.

"Ready, baby?" Ah, please feet, I need you to work. I nod. I really would love to stay here with him, but the thought of coming home with him makes me happy. Plus, I get to drive my car!

He hands me the spare keys and tells me to drive safe. I almost roll my eyes. I'm a very safe driver!

Christian advises me that Taylor will be following us to my apartment, so he can take us to the show and then back to Escala. I agree. I might want to have a few drinks whilst I'm there.

We get into the car and I put it in reverse. I look at Christian and he looks almost horrified, I don't understand. I'm a perfect driver.

"Ready?" He nods. I laugh at him and kiss him before pulling out of the garage without any fault. I see him visibly relax which relaxes me. He makes me nervous!

This car is amazing. It drives so smooth and the seats are beyond comfortable. I decide I can test its limits when I'm alone. Luckily our apartment has underground parking as well, so I park in there near Kate's car. I suppose she'll come with Elliot later, instead of us going to fetch them.

I switch the car off and look at him. "How was that?"

He kisses me. "Perfect," he smiles. He reaches over and pulls my lip from my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip, Ana,"

"What does it do to you?"

"It makes me want to fuck that perfect mouth of yours. Let's go, we don't want to be late," he says with a smirk.

 _Oh my!_

Usually I would object to his crass words, or anyone being crass in general, but right now it's sexy as hell and I'd love for him to take me up to my apartment and do exactly that, but there's just no time now.

We go up to my apartment and go straight to my room. I check my wardrobe to see what I can wear. It's not a formal event so I decide on my black high-waisted skinny jeans, a black and white polka dot long sleeved crop top, my black boots and cardigan. I loosen my hair and apply some eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss and blush. I pair it with my round black and white earrings and I'm good to go.

I also pack my overnight bag. I choose my red and white striped dress. It's long at the back and short in front. The skirt is sheer, I love it! I pair it with my silver sandals. This would look good to meet his parents tomorrow. I also grab my toiletries and extra hair ties just in case.

Okay, I'm ready!

"You look beautiful, Ana," he kisses me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I wink at him.

"Shall we? It's 5:30,"

Shit! Where did the time go?

I nod. "Taylor will take us there, right?"

"Yes, he's outside. You have everything?" I nod again.

He takes my bag from me and opens the door for me. Once it's closed I lock it and go down to meet Taylor.

The door is opened for us and we get in.

"Where is it, baby?" Fuck. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I don't even know where the damn show is!

"I'll call Kate. I'll have her give you the address," he nods.

I get my phone out and go to dial Kate's number when I realize that this is the iPhone, not my old phone, and I don't have her number. Damnit Ana!

I shake my head. "You'll have to call Elliott, I didn't put her number on my phone yet." I should make a point to do it, soon. I also need to check my old phone for any messages and maybe call my dad and mom tomorrow.

I'm in such deep thought that I don't even realize Christian giving Taylor the address to the exhibition.

I feel Christian put his hand on my thigh and I look at him.

"You okay?" I nod. "Just thinking about putting all my contacts on my new phone, and maybe calling my parents tomorrow."

He nods and then picks up my and hand and kisses it. We're silent for the rest of the drive, only holding hands. The silence in comforting though.

We get to the show and my door gets opened for me. I hear Christian tell Taylor to park and do a quick sweep. Honestly it sounds like Taylor has to clean the floors before Christian enters a place. But I know that's not what it means. I only know it because they don't carry a broom in the ever present SUV.

The sweep is done and we are given the clear to enter. When we do my eyes scan around the room for either Kate or Jose'. I see them and Elliott talking. I practically run over there and hug Jose'.

"Congratulations, Jose'. I'm so proud of you!" I ask him and he is over the moon.

"How long are you going for?"

He smiles at me. "Thank you, Ana. It's initially for 6 months, but it might get extended. I'm hoping for the latter. The money is great, and I get to travel Europe doing what I love." Ah he's beaming. I'm so proud of him. I hug him again and push the tears away. This is a happy event.

"Jose'," I hear Christian. I see Christian hold his hand out for Jose' to shake. "Good luck in your future endeavors,"

"Thanks, man!" Jose' shakes his hand.

"Would we be able to come visit you? I've been thinking about saving up and going on holiday with Kate to Europe," I look over to Kate, I can see she's shocked, but she looks excited. I wink at her.

Christian comes to my side and puts his arm around my waist. "You don't have to save up. I can take you there," he smiles at me.

This man! I don't know what to say so I smile and look at Jose'.

"I'll have to get my full itinerary first, but I'm sure there will be time for you and Kate. There's always time for my girls," Jose' says and I smile. He's so sweet.

My smile turns into a frown when I feel Christians fingers digging into my side. What the heck? I move away slightly, but he pulls me closer and rubs my side again. Seriously? I give him a glance and his jaw is tight as well as his mouth. His lips are in a tight line. I sigh.

"You guys should check out the photography. I think you'll like it," he says and winks at me. I nod and he walks away, going to mingle with the other guests.

I look at Christian and he's watching Jose'.

"Let's get a drink and look at his work," I suggest. No use in standing here. Kate and Elliott both nod. I notice the strange look they both give me, but brush it off. Kate probably wants to know what our afternoon consisted of. I smile at the memory.

Christian stops the server and takes a glass of champagne for me, Kate, Elliott and himself. Jose' really went all out on this event.

His work is totally amazing. I'm so proud of him, I could actually cry. He is so good at what he does. He captures everything perfectly. It's not as easy as it looks. I remember him trying to take pictures of me. He told me to be natural, but how could I be when I'm aware there is a camera? I never did get a chance to look at them.

Until now. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What did you do, Jose'? I'm stopped dead in my tracks when I see big portraits of me. I peak up at Christian and I don't see anger, or even him being upset. He's looking at them intently, as if he's studying me. He looks at me then, as if he's had an epiphany.

I look over and see Kate and Elliott looking at us too. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kate says.

"Exquisite," Christian says, more to himself than anyone else, but we all catch it. Elliott clears his throat. "The man is good at what he does," Elliott tells us.

"I'm going to see if there are any pictures of my Katie girl," he winks at us. She laughs and follows him, telling him that she's not as special. I almost wince at her words. Almost.

"You're so carefree in these pictures, Ana. " Christian says to me.

I don't quite know what to say. I guess I do. It's because I was carefree. These pictures were taken before my sisters passing. I didn't have a void then. It's funny, because Christian somehow closes that void more and more. It's strange to me, because he's been with my sister, and because he's involved in the lifestyle that killed her. This is so messed up!

"It was before she passed," I say and take another sip. I would down the whole thing, but it's a little unladylike.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I wish you never had to go through all of that." Fuck it. I down it anyway.

I nod. "Ditto." I tell him with a small smile. Referring to the terrible things he's been through, too. He shakes his head and kisses me softly. "Do you mind giving me a few minutes? I'll be right back." Christian tells me as something, or someone catches his eye. He's walking in the direction of a woman. I assume he knows her and go on looking at Jose's work.

I am mesmerized. It's truly beautiful. I'm looking at a picture that he must have taken on one of his many hiking trips, as I feel Christian put his arm around me.

"You okay?" I nod. "Admiring his work." He smiles. "Are you about ready to leave? I'm getting tired of sharing you with people."

I giggle at the audacity of this man. "So I'm yours to share then?"

"You've been mine from the moment I laid eyes on you," He tells me as he pulls my lip from my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip. Let's go. Now." Okay, usually, I would decline anyone that speaks to me with such authority, but right now, it's hot as fuck and I'm ready to tear my panties off for this man.

We greet Elliott, Kate and Jose'.

"Do you want to come over to our apartment for dinner tomorrow evening? I'm cooking." I ask Jose'. Remembering my plans.

"Of course, Ana. My favorite?" I laugh. I swear he could eat Mac and Cheese all day, everyday.

"You bet, I'll see you tomorrow. How does 6 sound?"

"Works for me, Ana, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by. Did you like your portraits?"

Ah... yes.

"It's interesting. We'll discuss this tomorrow," I say, feigning anger. Jose' knows me too well and starts laughing at me. I can't help but join him. I hug him and tell him to enjoy his evening further. Christian takes his hand and thanks him. For what? I'm not too sure. I don't care, I just want to get to Escala already!

"Ready baby?" He asks me, almost slyly.

I smirk and shake my head. "You have no idea. Let's go."

I laugh freely as Christian practically drags me out of the place. I am so ready for this beautiful man.


	23. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews and support! Chapter 22 is up, please enjoy ;)**  
 **  
**

 **Will reply to all reviews in the reviews section. 3**

 ****

* * *

Chapter 22

We get into Christians apartment and for some reason, I'm nervous.

"Wine?" I clear my throat and nod.

He goes into the kitchen and pours our wine for us.

"Are you planning on growing some more?Sit." Excuse me? Standing doesn't make you grow, does it? What a weird thing to say. I shake my head and sit down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" I look up at him as he gives my glass to me. I take a grateful sip before answering.

"Can't you see? I'm a little nervous." He chuckles. Bastard.

"Why, Anastasia?" Oh god, no. Please, I don't want to blush right now. Please don't make me say this.

"Because,"

"Because what, Ana?"

"I want you, Christian." He full on laughs at me. The nerve of him!

"Why does that make you nervous? You shouldn't feel nervous around me."

"I usually don't." He smiles against the rim of his wine glass, takes a sip and comes to stand between my legs.

"Don't be nervous, baby. I like you horny and wanting." I can't help it. I laugh, a full on belly laugh. This man can say the funniest things sometimes.

"Am I amusing you, Ms Steele?" I smile.

"Kiss me, Christian." And he does. He kisses me with such passion I swear my head is spinning. I feel drunk, but I know it's not the champagne or wine. I'm drunk on Christian.

I feel him tug on my shirt and I lift my arms up for him to pull it off. I feel a slight chill once it's off, but it's quickly replaced with warmth once his lips are on mine again. He runs his hands up and down my arms, down my thighs, back up and then cups my sex. I gasp at the feeling. It quickly turns into a moan when he starts rubbing me through my jeans.

"I want this off," Christian growls and I swear I come a little. I nod and go to take my boots off. He shakes his head.

"My room. Now." I nearly trip off the stool trying to hurry to his room. He needs to finish what he started.

He takes off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. He's standing in his jockey. The way it molds perfectly against his body makes my mouth water.

"See something you like?" He says with a smirk.

"Yes. You. Come here." I catch my gasp at my words. Since when am I demanding? Whatever. I take the remainder of my clothes off, I'm as naked as the day I was born. His eyes go dark again and I now know it means his either horny or angry. Tonight, he is definitely horny. He looks rock hard.

He finally takes his jockey off and stalks over to me. I lick my lips and swallow loudly. Oh my god.

"Lie on the bed, on your back," I do it immediately.

He beds down and inhales my sex.

Fuck.

"You smell divine, Anastasia."

Fuck!

He kisses me softly on my nub and runs his tongue down my slit and up again. I jump off the bed. Will I ever get used to this?

He places his hand on my stomach and gently pushes me back down.

"I've got you, baby. Relax." And I do. Instantaneously.

He starts his sweet torture again. Kissing my nub gently, then running his tongue up and down my slit. I can barely believe that the sounds I'm hearing are the sounds I'm making. I try and hold my breath so it doesn't come out as loud, but then Christian puts a finger inside of me and bites down gently on my nub and it's no use.

I fall, hard.

"Ohhh my god, Christian! Yes!"

"That's it baby, let go."

Christian forces the last wave out of me and I'm a shuddering mess.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Anastasia." Holyyyy cow.

I lick my lips and bite my bottom lip seductively, just to let him know I'm ready.

He kisses me again and bites my bottom lip.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long now. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I want to reply but his lips are on mine again.

"Ready?" I nod. He puts on a condom and kisses me softly. He then holds his member at my entrance. He shakes his head and let's go of his member and I'm confused. Does he not want to do it anymore?

"I want to do something new, is that okay?" I eye him wearily, what does he mean? I'm not doing anything that relates to BDSM. He can forget about it!

"Not BDSM related, Ana." Oh. He read my mind. Is there anything he can't do?

"Then what?"

"I want to take you from behind." I gasp loudly and close my mouth with my hand.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting that thing go inside my butt." He laughs at me.

"That thing? My dick, you mean?" I nod. He laughs again.

"Interesting. No. I don't want to fuck your ass," I visibly relax. I can definitely let him take me from behind then.

"Not yet, anyway." _What! No! No way am I ever doing that!_

I must have a look of horror on my face because he chuckles and kisses me.

"So will you face the headboard? Face down, ass up." He winks at me. I know I shouldn't, but I laugh at him. I suppose we could.

I position myself just as he asked me. My head and chest touches the bed but my stomach is arched. My butt is high and I feel a little exposed, especially because he's moved my legs further apart.

"Relax baby. Do you trust me?"

I awkwardly nod against the mattress.

"Let me hear you say it, Anastasia. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you, Christian." I can almost hear his smile. It makes me happy that I've made him happy. It wasn't a lie though, I do trust him.

I feel him spread the moisture again. Running the tip of his member from the bottom to the top and then back down again.

Finally, _finally,_ he enters me. Very slowly he pushes until every inch of him is inside of me. This feels... different. Deep. Delicious.

"You ok?" I nod.

"I'm going to move now, baby."

"Yes, Christian. Please." It comes out as a muffled moan.

He pulls slowly out of me and then slowly back in again. Fuck! He feels so good. Again, I surprise myself by the sounds I'm making. Is this really me?

My thoughts are disrupted when he starts pounding into me faster and faster and I can feel myself start to build again. I don't think I'll last much longer. Both of his hands are on my hips and I'm moving with him. I feel his hand move to rub my clitoris. Fucckkk.

"I'm right there, Christian!" Oh my god.

"Let go baby. Come for me," his words are my undoing.

"Ohgodohgodohgod yessss!" He doesn't stop pounding me, it only gets harder, which prolongs my orgasm.

"Ah, fuck! Ana! I'm coming baby!"

He falls onto my back and I fall flat on the bed. He starts laughing at me. "Was that okay? Too much?"

"Hmm mm." He laughs again.

"Do you want me to clean you up?"

"Hmm." I can't talk. I just want to sleep.

I open my eyes and I see him shake his head and then kisses my nose.

"Sleep now, my beautiful Ana." I smile at his words. He opens the covers and helps me into them. My back to his front. He inhales my hair and kisses my neck and then sighs.

It doesn't take long before I feel myself start to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"Christian?!" Heels? Is that heels I'm hearing?

"Christian! Where are you?" Who is this woman? I rub my eyes and check the time. 10am. I look over at Christian and smile. He's snoring softly. Deep in sleep.

"Christian! Come on, don't play!" Don't play? Excuse me? Who is this?

I open the covers and get up. I look down and realize I'm completely naked. Fuck. I look around and find my underwear and throw on Christian's shirt of yesterday. He's so tall it looks like a dress on me. A very baggy dress. Whatever, this will have to do.

"Taylor, where is Christian? I miss him and I want to see him!" What! Is this one of them? I pull the shirt up a little more so it's shorter, just to prove a point.

I open the door and walk out, getting ready to take this woman down. I pad softly to the great room where she is and look at her. Wow. Christian really chooses them well. She's beautiful. Straight, jet black hair, cut in a bob. Her body is slender and her legs seem to go on forever. I see Taylor walk off and leave us together. He must know her very well then.

I suddenly feel like a lumpy pumpkin with horrible bed hair and bad breath. I fix my hair a little bit and clear my throat. She looks over and eyes me suspiciously. She looks so shocked. Was Christian lying about when last he's had a submissive?

"Christian is asleep." I whisper. Almost inaudibly. I feel so inferior.

"So late? That's not like him." She says to me, still looking shocked. I feel him before I see him. I turn around and there he is. He looks so happy.

"Christian!" She runs over to him and hugs him.

"I missed you so much!" She kisses him on the cheek.

"I didn't expect to see you so early?" Christian tells her. It's a question, not a statement. So he was expecting her?

"You're not happy to see me?" He smiles.

"Of course I am." She hugs him again.

"Whose your friend?" She smiles at me. I awkwardly smile and wave at her. Stupid Ana! Why are you waving?

He comes over to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Mia, meet my girlfriend, Anastasia. Anastasia, this is my sister, Mia." Oh.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

She comes over and hugs me. I don't know what to do. Is it normal to hug this long? I hug her back.

"It's so nice to meet you, Anastasia." Her eyes are tearing. Why?

"Call me Ana," I smile at her.

She whispers in my ear. "I thought my brother was gay." I burst out laughing. She's funny.

"I heard that, Mia. When did you get back?"

"Just now. I came here first. I missed you too much." He smirks.

"Has this got anything to do with my credit cards you maxed out?" She smiles at him and shakes her head.

"Paris is Paris is Paris is Paris!" She laughs. Wow.

"Am I seeing you at mom's house later?" He nods. "Both of you?" He nods again. She smiles at him and then at me.

"Okay. How long are you together? Where did you meet? Does he snore, Anastasia?"

I laugh and go to answer her questions. "We will see you later, Mia."

"Party pooper! Okay. I'll see you later." She hugs me and Christian again and then leaves.

"Jesus, she's loud." Christian says and shakes his head. He smiles at me then and comes over to me again.

"Hi," he kisses me softly.

"Hi yourself." I smirk at him. "Gail is obviously off weekends, so we're left to fend for ourselves, however, you're a good cook, so do you want to indulge me with breakfast?" He smiles at me. He's so cute, I can't resist kissing him again.

"Do you have ingredients for pancakes, omelette and maybe some bacon and fruit?"

He looks at me blankly. He has no idea what I need for pancakes. I laugh and shake my head. "Where's the pantry?" He points dumbly to the pantry. Good, at least he knows where it is.

I go to the pantry and nearly have a stroke. They have everything! This is amazing, I can make anything I want with these ingredients.

I grab everything I need, and start to make the pancake batter. Christian has taken a seat and is now watching me mix the ingredients together.

"Do you want to mix up a few eggs for the omelette?" I ask him and he looks a little panicked. I laugh, he's more like Kate than he thinks.

"Sure. How hard can cracking eggs be?" I laugh. We'll see.

"6 should be enough." I see him count out 6 eggs and I open the pack of bacon and wash them off. I want to put on the grill, but when I look over, there are no eggs in the bowl. Christian is staring at the egg, willing it to crack open by itself. I shake my head and smile.

I wipe my hands and go over to help him, taking a butter knife with me.

"Need help?"

"How do I open these without it going everywhere?" This man is a multi-billionaire CEO and he doesn't know how to crack an egg open.

"Here. Let me show you." I take the knife and the egg and hit the egg gently with it. Once I show him the crack, I open the egg in the bowl and it's done.

"Can you manage to do that 5 more times?" He nods. I watch him do it, quite easily he gets it done and I smile.

"Now add salt and pepper and whisk everything together." I get the salt and the pepper and a whisk and put it down in front of him. I want to finish what I'm doing but I can't take my eyes off him. I watch him shake a little salt and pepper, and then pick the whisk up and start whisking everything. That's very good.

I add a little olive oil to the grill and put it on. While I'm waiting for it to heat up, I look for Cheese and ham. I can add those to the omelette. I also look for some chives, that can go on top of the omelette.

The grill is heated now so I put the bacon on there and get a pan out for the pancakes. I put a little butter in the pan and wait for it to heat up. Once it's heated I start adding the batter to the pan. I flip them over once I see the bubbles form on top.

I do this 6 time until we both have three pancakes. The bacon is nice and crispy so I take those off and put it on paper towels.

Now for the omelette. I put a little egg mix into the pan and cover it with a plate.

"That's how you make an omelette?"

"That's how I make it." I smile at him.

"Cut up some fruit for us. Whatever you have is fine. Get out the juice as well, you can also start some coffee."

"That I can do." He smiles at me.

Except, he can't. I've had to help him with the fruit and the coffee machine. This man has more money than sense.

Finally, we are sitting down and eating. After each bite Christian moans a little more. "Do you like it?"

"Hmm, I love it. Thank you. You're an amazing cook." I look down and Christian has finished all three pancakes, his whole omelette, fruit and four pieces of bacon. He inhaled his food.

"Were you that hungry?" I ask him looking at his plate.

"No, you're just an amazing cook." He winks at me. I laugh and shake my head.

I take a last sip of OJ and I can't anymore. I must admit, everything did taste pretty good.

He looks at me. "Do you want to go back to bed? We've still got plenty of time before we have to go to my parents' home." He says, and something about the way he says it, makes me think we're not going to bed to relax.

And I can't wait.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello people :) chapter 23 is up.**  
 **Thanks for the continued support and reviews. I will reply to them in the review section.**

 ****

 **I don't know why I struggled with this! Anyway, its done!**

 ****

 **Time for Ana to meet the parents! Enjoy :)**

 ****

* * *

After a not-so-relaxing morning, we are both in the bathtub. My head is leaning against the rim of the bath and Christian is massaging my foot.

"Hmm. Your hands are magical." He kisses my big toe and chuckles.

"I thought that had already been established." He tells me, referring to our early afternoon session. I blush at the memory. All it took was the palm of his hand and two fingers to bring me to orgasm.

"Hmm."

"Are you incoherent again, Ms Steele?"

"Hmm." I really am.

There's a long pause and then he breaks the silence.

"Do you ever think about who did this to Leila?" What? Why do we have to talk about this?

"Ana?" I look at him and go with honesty.

"Yes, I do." He looks deep in thought for a few moments.

"Why?" I ask him. What's going on in his head?

He shakes his head. "Why did you stop looking?"

"If it were up to us, we would have still been looking. The police stopped after a while, I suppose getting bored of the case. Told us he disappeared without a trace and there's nothing they can do anymore." He shakes his head again.

"The police can be useless sometimes." I agree.

"What happened after you cut ties with her?" He looks at me then.

"Nothing. It wasn't a bad break up, so to speak. She knew she basically violated the contract, for lack of better words. She told me she was going to return everything I'd given her and return to her parents. I kept tabs on her for a while, like I usually do. It's just to check if she wasn't planning anything threatening toward me or my family. She wasn't, I was happy and told Taylor to leave her alone."

"So you didn't know she had a new Dominant?"

"No, Ana. It doesn't work like that." Oh.

"So Taylor didn't tell you anything about a new boyfriend or anything?"

He looks deep in thought again, probably trying to think back. He shakes his head.

"No. Not that I recall." The way he says it makes me think he knows something. Or maybe I'm just looking for something that isn't there.

"You're all pruney, let's get dried off and dressed, baby."

I laugh. "Pruney? Way to change the subject!"

He smirks at me and then gets out of the bath. He takes a towel and wraps it around his waist. He takes another towel from the rack and then holds it open for me.

I take it and wrap it around myself.

We both dry off and dress in complete silence. Throwing sly smiles every now and then. Me mostly throwing smiles because I can see his ever growing erection.

"Are you ever not hard?" I laugh at him.

He looks down at his penis and shrugs. "It's the Anastasia effect." He says and winks at me. I laugh again. This man!

"Okay, so is there anything I need to remember?" He looks confused.

"You know, about your parents? Any tips?"

"No, Ana. Just be yourself. There's no way they won't like you." He pulls up his pants and tucks his vest in.

"I mean look at me, it's been two weekends and I'm falli..." he swallows his words. I look up and gasp. Did he just? What?

He shakes his head and clears his throat. I decide to be playful with him and copy Sandra Bullock.

"I think you liiikke me." I sing to him and he laughs and kisses me.

"That I do." He slaps my butt. "Put on your dress, woman. You're killing me here." He looks down and again, his erection is harder. It looks painful.

"Later." I kiss him and rub him through his jeans.

"Any more of that and we'll never leave." He says as he swats my butt yet again. I like playful Christian.

I am dressed in the red dress I picked out, and Christian is dressed casually in his Jean and a simple light grey T-shirt. He looks good in everything, but he especially looks good in nothing.

"Taylor, we're ready to go." I look at Christian.

"Shouldn't we take anything?" I don't want to go empty handed. Why didn't I think about this earlier?

He kisses my nose. "No, baby. That's an insult to them, but if it would make you feel better..." he goes to a cabinet I didn't see, unlocks it, and takes out a bottle of bourbon.

"My dad will appreciate this. It's his favorite. You'll earn some brownie points." He touches my nose with his index finger. I laugh again. What is with my nose and this man? And why do I need to earn brownie points?

Bourbon in hand, or hands, for fear of breaking it, we enter the lift with Taylor and are taken down to the parking.

Once we are in the SUV I look at Taylor and frown.

"What happened to Mr Sawyer?" I ask Christian.

"He's still here, you just can't see him." He smiles at me. I suddenly start looking around. I don't even know what for.

Christian notices and laughs at me. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I must look nervous. To be honest, I am a little nervous. I've decided to leave my hair in loose waves and I've also not put on any make up. I feel that natural is better.

"I'm a little nervous, but that's to be expected when you meet your boyfriends parents for the first time." I put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend', referring to earlier with Mia when he introduced me as his girlfriend. I admit, I almost fell over with shock.

He laughs. "Technically, you are my girlfriend, right?" I shrug and decide to tease him a little.

"Nope. You didn't ask me," I try and keep a straight face and look at him.

"Do I have to?" He says with a smirk. He knows my game.

I nod. He laughs and shakes his head.

Christian turns his body towards mine and takes my hand.

"Anastasia, you are beautiful, smart, kind-hearted, defiant," he smiles and continues. "... and I'd be a fool to let someone else have you. You were mine the moment I laid eyes on you. I was your first, and if I get my way, I'd like to be your last. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Can we turn the car around? I want to jump this man.

"That was sweet. Of course I will, Christian." He smiles, a shy smile, he looks more his age now. I kiss him gently.

"You're amazing, you know?" I tell him. He leans his forehead against mine.

"You make me feel amazing, Ana." I smile and shake my head. He knows his net worth, but not his worth. I hope I can make him realize it.

The car has stopped in front of a gate and I look forward again. Taylor says something to the security in front and the gates are opened. Automatically!

The driveway seems to go on for miles, what is this? I'm nervous and intimidated again. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but wonder if they're snobbish. No, it can't be. Their children are good people.

"I can smell your brain again, Ana. Relax, baby." I smile and nod.

Finally Taylor stops and we're in front of a mansion. Holy cow.

We get out of the SUV and walk to the door. Of course, there isn't one door. It's a double door. We don't get a chance to knock because both of the doors fly open to reveal a very stunning middle aged couple. I think my jaw is on the floor again.

"Christian!" Grace, as I know, opens her arms for Christian. She folds him into her embrace, rather awkwardly, I suppose trying not to touch his no-go areas. I suddenly feel sad, I didn't know that extended to his family, too.

I know I shouldn't, but I also feel relieved to know it's not just me that can't touch him.

"Son," Christians father, who I know as Carrick, greets him with a firm handshake. Yep, definitely a lawyer. I inwardly giggle at my silliness.

Once their greetings are over, they both turn to look at me, awkwardly standing there holding a bottle of bourbon. I feel Christians arm snake around my waist and he introduces us.

"Mom, dad. This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend. Ana, this is my mom and dad, Grace and Carrick Trevelyan-Grey."

Trevelyan-Grey? What's that about? I thought it was just Grey?

They're looking at me with the same expression Mia had. Utter and pure shock.

 _Speak, Ana!_

I shake my head and clear my throat. I stick my hand out for them to shake, careful not to break the bourbon with my one hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Dr Trevelyan-Grey," I see a slight smirk on Christians face, probably because I referred to his mom as 'Doctor'. Is that wrong? Oh my god.

Before I know what's happening, Christians mother has me wrapped up tightly in her arms, "Please, call us Grace and Carrick,"

She let's go but keeps her hands on my shoulders. Carrick eyes me carefully. "It's nice to meet you, Anastasia." He smiles at me then.

"Please, call me Ana. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. It's very lovely."

"Thank you for coming. It's such a pleasure to have a girlfriend of Christian's in our home!" Grace says. I look up at Christian and he looks a little annoyed.

"Oh, here. Christian... uhm, I, well, we brought this for you." Okay, mouth. Stop talking.

Carrick laughs and shakes his head.

"My favorite. Thank you, Ana." I smile and nod.

We are taken further into their home, Elliott is there, sans Kate, and Mia is sitting on her phone. Until we walk in of course.

Once I've greeted them both, and answered some of Mia's questions, I want to ask Elliott where Kate is, but I don't get a chance because Grace comes in and says our early dinner is ready.

We are seated at a table that has way too many chairs, I think I need a walkie-talkie to speak to them. A woman comes in and serves the food. I look down and I instantly know this is a three course meal, because there is a very hearty salad in front of me.

"Thank you Gretchen, that will be all." Grace tells the server.

Gretchen, as I now know her, nods and eyes Christian quickly before she leaves. I look over at him and he's looking at me. Was he staring the whole time?

"Please enjoy. It's just a simple chicken salad I've thrown together." Grace says. Her name suits her, she is the epitome of graceful.

"Thank you, Grace. It looks delicious." I tell her, she smiles at me.

I take my first bite and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. It's room temperature, just how I like it. The chicken is succulent and delicious. I quickly follow my first bite with a second bite, extra avocado this time. Man this is good.

"What do you do, Anastasia?" I look up at Carrick and put my fork down. Remembering my manners, I wipe my mouth and swallow before I speak.

Except I don't get a chance to answer, because Christian does it for me.

"She's fresh out of college, and is now an Editor for SIP." Carrick smiles.

"Ah, Jack Hyde is your boss?" Huh? How did he know that?

"Yes, Sir, he is." I tell Carrick. I hear Christian growl softly and look at him. His eyes are dark again. What is going on?

"We go way back, Jack and I. Strange son of a bitch." Hmm, strange indeed. I wonder why Carrick said that.

"Carrick! Not at the table!" Grace admonishes him and I giggle nervously.

"How did you two meet?" Grace asks me, giving Carrick a sideway glare.

Oh no. Do I tell her I met her son at a night club? This is embarrassing.

"A club mom. They were all over each other. Grinding and bumping, it was disturbing to say the least." Elliott pipes up and I want to punch him!

"Jesus Elliott, shut up." Christian shakes his head. He has a small smile though.

Elliott rolls his eyes and mumbles "it's true." under his breath.

"Okay, that's enough boys." Grace says, again. She's wonderful.

"I didn't know Christian went to clubs." Grace says and looks at Christian.

"You don't know half the things he does, mom." Elliott says, what's with him tonight?

"Damnit Elliott shut the fuck up already."

"Christian. Elliott. Please." Grace says, yet again.

I need a distraction. I look at Mia and I have an idea. She likes to talk, so maybe her talking will keep the attention off of me and Christian.

"How was your trip, Mia?" I ask her.

I instantly regret it. She talks on, and on, and on, and on.

"... and then we took the metro, for the experience, but we had to get off because someone committed suicide on the tracks! Can you believe it?" Everyone is saying their occasional "hmm" and "yes, dear." I want to laugh. This is amazing. She has a good mouth on her.

I feel Christian put his hand on my thigh and gasp a little. What is he doing? I take a sip water and shift a little.

Gretchen comes back to clear our plates and brings out the second course. It is a very big plate of spaghetti with dressing, a small range of seafood and a huge lobster in the middle. Oh lord.

"... and then we got into the bus and they wanted to rob us! I immediately decided that I won't be using public transport anymore and let my security know that I want a car."

"Hmm." Carrick says as he shoves a piece of lobster in his mouth.

Christian's huge fingers start to go up and touch my sex. Oh my god. I'm blushing, I can feel it. I throw him a glare and he's not even looking at me, he's eating his dinner.

 _This man!_

"Oh my god! And then we went to this restaurant that served huge salads and they were awful!"

"Oh my." Grace pipes up again. Wow, Mia talks forever.

"And then when I was packing for the flight home, I got a call to say that my flight got cancelled! Can you believe that mom? That is why I used the private jet to come home." She finishes with a smile.

They have a private jet? Oh. That's normal.

Christian is caressing my sex and I'm losing all train of thought. Why is he doing this? I can't concentrate!

"Excuse me, may I use the bathroom?" I need to get away from this table. From Christian and his banana hands.

"Of course, dear. Let me call Gretchen, she will take you there..."

"No need, mom. I'll show her." Christian wipes his mouth and gets up. I almost want to decline, but before I know it he's hand is on my elbow and we're walking out of the dining room.

I look at him and he has a sly smile on his lips. What is he doing?

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck my girlfriend."

 _Oh my god!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Hellooooo again. And again, sorry for the long wait guys, honestly I hope this chapter is even worth it, lol.**  
 **  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and continued follows! Thanks for enjoying the story.**

 ****

 **Chapter 24 is up! Enjoy**

* * *

Christian leads me upstairs to a bedroom and opens the door. I go inside and look around.

To my left is a chest of drawers with nick-nacks on it and a couple of pictures of Christian when he was younger. I frown as I look at them. He doesn't look very happy.

Straight ahead is the bed, and above the bed is an old poster. There's a small picture in the corner of the poster, but I can't make out what it is.

I'm in his old bedroom. I'm suddenly panicked. I can't do this. It's not right. What will his parents think? I look at him and he's looking at me.

"Christian, I'm not going to do this now. I want to, but not here, like this. I just met your parents. It's highly inappropriate. We haven't even finished our mains yet. Can we get lunch finished with first?"

Christian looks at me for a second, and then shakes his head and kisses my forehead.

"You're right, I'm sorry. There's a bathroom over there, go ahead. I'll wait here." I kiss him again and nod.

Once I've done my business, I wash my hands and check over myself. I'm a little flushed but I look okay otherwise. Being here makes me want to call my parents. I decide I'll do that when I get home. I've all but forgotten them. I feel so terrible.

I walk out and just as he said, he's standing there, waiting for me. Except he's not on the same spot. He's standing in front of the poster by his bed. I go to him and he turns around.

"Ready baby?" I nod and look at the picture behind him and gasp - loudly. That woman looks like me. And Leila. I look over at Christian. Is this a pattern?

"The crack whore I told you about. Let's go, my parents will wonder where we are, and Elliott is a big snitch today." He says and smiles, I suppose trying to lighten the mood, because I'm sure he knows I have questions that he just won't answer right now. I decide to leave it be. Now is not the time.

We get downstairs and everyone looks at us.

"Can't you leave her alone to even use the bathroom? Did she even use the bathroom?" Elliott, yet again. Why is he being like this?

"Yes, she did. In my old room upstairs. I showed it to her, is there a problem, Elliott?" Christian says, very calmly and very slowly. I'm pleasantly surprised.

He shakes his head and mumbles something I don't catch. I suddenly feel like I should explain myself, because now it looks like we snuck away for a quick one.

"I hope that isn't a problem. I didn't expect it myself and..."

"Don't worry yourself, dear." Grace smiles at me and motions for us to sit down.

The rest of the dinner goes well. Elliott and his big mouth has not since made an appearance and I couldn't be happier.

"Where's Kate, Elliott?" Christian asks his brother. Thank God, because I want to know, but didn't have the guts to ask him myself.

Elliott looks up at all of us. "She's at home. Busy."

Oh, okay. That didn't answer anything.

"Kate?" Mia and Grace asks. Carrick couldn't care less, he's concentrating on eating his dessert.

"Elliott's girlfriend and Ana's best friend." Christian says.

"Elliott has a girlfriend? Do you even know what that is, El?" Mia asks with a smirk.

"Shut up. She's not my fucking girlfriend."

What the fuck is going on?

"That's enough. The language at this table is unacceptable." Grace says as she looks at Christian, Elliott and even Carrick with a death glare.

This dinner is awkward. Carrick knows Jack, Elliott and Kate are... weird, and Christian and myself are, well, ready to tear each other's clothes off.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go. Thanks for dinner." He kisses his mom and Mia, says bye to his dad, says bye to me and completely ignores Christian as he leaves.

"What's up with him?" Mia looks up at us. I think she feels bad, but she was only teasing. Even I can see that.

"Trouble in paradise, I assume." Christian says and I feel terrible. Why didn't Kate tell me anything? That's so unlike her.

Gretchen comes in then and asks if it's okay to clear the plates and dishes, Grace asks us all if it's okay, but I honestly can't eat anymore, especially knowing that there's something going on with Kate and Elliott.

We tell her it's okay and thank her as Gretchen clears the plates from the table.

"Tea or coffee anyone?" Grace asks us again, ever the perfect host.

"Mom, Ana is hosting a dinner for her friend later, too. We should get going, thanks for having us over." Grace looks a little disappointed and I feel bad. I almost forgot about Jose'! Luckily Mac and Cheese isn't hard to make, I think I'll add a salad, too. I hope Christian likes it.

"Oh, okay. Will you come by next weekend? We can continue our tradition of a big Sunday dinner, just like we used to. We can..."

"I'll keep in touch, mom. Thanks for the early dinner." Christian cuts her sentence, and I feel bad, yet again.

"Grace, it was so lovely to meet you and Carrick. Thanks for the lovely food and for welcoming me into your home." I say with a smile to her, I'm a little unsure if I should hug her, but she beats me to it and hugs me first.

"Thank you for coming, dear. Will you two come next weekend?" I can hear the hope in her voice and just cannot for the life of me say no.

"Of course! We will be here." She smiles at me and hugs me again. I guess she's a hugger. She makes me miss my mom so much, I can't help but hug her back.

I thank Carrick and hug Mia bye. Taylor is outside, as per usual. Does he ever eat? Or sleep? Or use the bathroom? It seems he's always waiting on Christian. I suppose that's his job.

I thank him and slide into the SUV. Christian is right behind me and closes the door for us.

"Sorry about all of that." Christian breaks the silence and looks at me, almost sad.

"It's okay. I liked it." He looks confused. I shake my head and smile.

"It's normal." At that he smiles and kisses me.

"We're going to my place first. Is that okay?" Huh? Duh it is.

"Yes. I need to get my things anyway." Again, he looks sad.

"Why don't you leave them there? You could sleep over again?" What?

"I have work tomorrow, Christian."

"I do, too, Ana." I sigh. This man!

"We could go to your place, have Jose' over, and then go back to mine. I don't see anything wrong with it." Actually, that's not too bad.

"How do you know Jose'?" He looks confused again. My question was quite clear. He shakes his head.

"I've worked with him before." Really?

"Worked with him how?"

"He's a photographer, Ana. How do you think?"

Uhm, okay.

"Okay, Mr Crabby Pants. Well, he will be at my place at 6. I'm stuffed, but we could always just have drinks first. Do you eat Mac and Cheese?"

He smiles. "All day, everyday." Whoa, mind fuck.

All I can do is nod.

"What do you think is going on with Kate and Elliott?" I ask him. Perhaps he knows more than he's letting on.

"I have no idea. Come on, we're here."

Way to change the subject.

We get to Escala and Christian opens my door for me. I thank him and get out. Once were in the lift, I get that fuzzy feeling again, but try hard to ignore it because Taylor is in here with us.

Finally, the lift pings and we're once again in Christian's castle in the sky. Gail is waiting there for us and offers us drinks, we both decline. She nods and walks off to resume her duties.

Taylor has also disappeared and it's just us again. He looks at me and I see uncertainty in his eyes. Why? He shakes his head and takes my hand.

"I have to show you something." I swear, every time he says that I start to panic. He walks with me but I don't move, I'm still planted on the same spot.

He looks back at me and shakes his head again. "It's a good surprise." He says as he kisses me. Okay, I feel a little better, except I don't like surprises.

My feet finally move and I'm lead to another door. Seriously, how many rooms are in this place? He looks down at me and smiles.

"My office." Huh? Why would he bring me to his office? He unlocks the door and opens it for me.

I walk inside and nearly faint.

Oh my god! This man!


	26. Chapter 25

**Hiya :) as usual, you guys are amazing. Thank you so so much! Chapter 25 is up. I hope you enjoy :) might be a little shocking. It wrote itself, really. Lol.**

* * *

CPOV

Her jaw has hit the floor and I'm afraid it won't shut. Is this okay? I don't know what the fuck she's thinking.

"Ana?" She looks from the three portraits of her, and then back to me, and then back at the pictures. It's truly beautiful. I couldn't let anyone else get their hands on them. I paid Jose' too much for these, but fuck it, she's worth it.

"Did you buy all of them?"

"Yes. I have three of them here..." I take her hand and lead her to my bedroom.

"... two here, and one in my office at GEH."

"You have two big portraits of me. In your room. Two big portraits. Of me. Two." Fucking hell, is she going to faint?

"Yes, Ana. Is there a problem? As I've said before, I'd like to be your last. Why not put them here?" I suddenly feel the need to explain myself, something I would never do, but I want this to be okay with her. I'm so whipped.

She smiles shyly at me and nods. "It's weird, seeing these in your room and office. It makes it real, but I do like them, and I do appreciate what you've done."

And just like that, I'm okay. Somehow I feel relieved. What is this woman doing to me?

"I know it's only been two weeks, but this is different, you know?" She tells me softly and I nod. I do know. I also know that I will never hurt her or leave her.

I hate that she's been exposed to BDSM in the worst way. I want to make sure that she knows that I'm not into that anymore, and that she's enough for me. Fuck, I feel like I'm not enough for her.

I've also re-opened Leila's case, illegally, of course. That's the only way I can crack it. Turns out, the police officers were paid off to drop the investigation. Happens all the fucking time. The question is, why?

Ana knows nothing about it and I would like to keep it that way until I have some solid information. Sure, we have some good leads, but it's just dead ends. My team and I have officially taken over the case.

"How did you do this?"

She must not know what I'm capable of. "I bought them and had them delivered while we were out. Simple."

"Thank you, Christian. I've never had anyone do all of these things for me before." God help me, she's so fucking cute. I'm just now realizing how innocent she is. Which is fucked up, because I took her virginity. That makes me smile a little.

"I want to prove to you that I don't need BDSM and that you're enough. I don't want you to think that you're not. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you, but I can't for the life of me let you go."

I'm trying to let go of BDSM and find other ways to release my anger. I know I'm done with it, after meeting her, but it's still hard for me

Un-fucking-fortunately for me, Elena is still bugging me to get a sub. I can't get rid of that plastic bitch no matter how hard I try. I can handle Elena, I just don't want her anywhere near Ana, and I don't want another fucking sub.

She's looking down, contemplating her words, I think. She's having a hard time with this, I know it. I am too, but I'm trying. She could literally leave me at any second because of it, but for some reason she's sticking with me. I hope it stays that way.

She looks back up at me and gives me a sly smile. I see a blush creeping up her neck. What is she thinking?

"Why are you blushing?"

"I thought we could fit in a quick one before we left," Fuck. Me. This woman was made for me.

"Horny and wanting, are you?" I ask with a smirk and she giggles. I wonder if she knows how easily she comes when a little pain is inflicted. I dare not tell her, though.

"Can I be on top?" Holy shit. I gulp and nod. She giggles softly and my dick is instantly hard.

"Take off your clothes, Christian." I gulp again and oblige, happily.

"Lie on the bed." Wait, what? Why is she in control? And why do I like it? Fuck it. I decide to let her have it. I'll take control in a minute, I'm too curious to see what she can do.

She undresses herself very slowly. She's trying to kill me.

Finally, she's undressed. She sashays that perfect body over to mine and straddles me. Her hair is almost reaching her ass and it's sexy as hell.

"I'm going to kiss you here," she points to my neck and I nod. She does it and a groan escapes my lips. Fuck! Nobody has ever done this before. It's strange, but I like it. I love everything she does.

Once she feels her task is completed, she looks at me and smiles shyly. Why is she shy?

"You okay?" I nod.

"Now I'm going to kiss you here," she points to my shoulders and I nod again. It's safe.

She does it and fuck me. My balls are tingling. Aching for release. Her cream is coating my stomach and if I thought I was hard before, I'm harder now.

"...and here," she goes down my one arm and then my other.

"...and here," she's kissing my stomach now, I almost combust when I see her lick her arousal off. She's going down to my dick and I feel like a fucking teenager. I could come just from watching her do this.

"...and here." She breathes the last word out into my dick and the hot air causes goosebumps to break out on my skin. Fuccckkk!

Without warning she takes me into her mouth. I gasp at the feeling. I think I'm groaning but I'm not sure. My heart is pounding in my ears.

Her petite hand is wrapped around my cock tightly and her mouth is moving in sync with the pumping and twisting of her hand.

Fuck, I'm going to come. I don't want to come like this so I gently push her off me and regret it instantly. She looks confused.

"I don't want this to be over sooner than it should be. I want to be inside of you." She bites that fucking lip again and nods.

She moves so that I'm right at her entrance and I look properly. Fuck.

"Ana, fuck! Wait. I need a condom." Fuck! I can't believe I forgot about the condom! She makes me lose all train of thought!

I open my drawer and take one out. Once I've all but ripped the packet to shreds I roll the condom on. She needs to get onto birth control, I want to feel her properly. I fucking hate condoms.

She looks at me and licks her lips and fuck if she has the sexiest look on her face right now.

She puts my tip at her entrance and slowly but surely goes down. Fuck. Me! She feels amazing. So warm and tight and perfect.

The faces she's making now is making my balls tingle. I'm not even moving and she's moaning. I'm hitting the right spot. I move my dick inside of her and I feel her walls contract. Fuck!

She puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls herself up and then goes back down again.

"Baby, put your knees up." She's sitting on me like she would a chair. She's completely exposed to me. It's easier for her to move now and she does. We're moving in perfect sync and fuck, I have to think of my Grandma so I don't come.

I decide to test my earlier theory and pinch both of her nipples, hard. I'm rewarded with a loud moan.

"Christian, I'm going to come ohhgodd yes!" I knew it!

"I know baby, I feel you. Let go. Come for me, baby." And she does. She really fucking does.

The come is pouring out of her. It's running down the sides of my hips and fuck me, it's the sexiest thing I've ever experienced.

I reach between us and vigorously rub her clit.

"Christian! It's... coming out! Ohmygoddddd!"

I hear one loud moan followed by complete silence and clear liquid shoots straight onto my chest. Fuck! She's amazing!

She's coming down from her orgasm and she smiles. I kiss her lips. "You okay?" She nods.

"Good. On your back, now." I need to come.

She shuffles off me and lies on her back. I get on top of her and kiss her.

"You're fucking amazing, baby." She gives me a shy smile.

"It felt pretty amazing." She says and I kiss her again and I'm grinding into her now. My cock is still rock hard and crying for release but I need to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine.

"Fuck me, Christian." You don't have to ask me twice, baby!

I push inside of her perfect warmth and start pounding her immediately. She's screaming now and that is my undoing.

I'm coming so hard I'm seeing stars. I hear muffled moans and I'm wondering if I'm smothering her, or is it me?

My breathing is heavy and I can't slow it down. Have I ever come like this before? I doubt it.

"Uhm, Christian, I can't breathe." I manage a chuckle and roll off her.

"Sorry, baby. You okay?" She bites her lip and nods.

"I came liquid." I laugh and kiss her. She's cute as fuck.

"Yes, baby. You're fucking amazing, you know?" She shrugs and sits up. "I guess."

I shake my head and sit up with her. "You are. Believe me when I tell you that. I've never come like that before." Her eyes widen and then she bites her lip and I see her play with her hands.

"I do." Good. We should probably shower and get ready for this dinner for Jose'. I know this dinner is going to be probably more awkward than lunch with my parents. I wonder what fucking Lelliot did now. Fucking asshole can't keep his dick in his pants.

As for Jose'. God help me. I hate that I have to associate with him. I only do it because he knows I'm a dom, and I know his a dom. The dumnut fell for Elena's plastic face, too. Unfortunately, that's how our paths have crossed.

He's keeping my secret, and I'm keeping his. We are both successful in our chosen fields and getting this out could possibly ruin our reputations. And it could change the way Ana feels about me, and I don't want that. As far as I'm concerned, Ana doesn't know that he's a dom. I would love to tell her, especially because it would mean that she wouldn't speak to him again, and that would mean I wouldn't have to speak to him again. Since we found out about each other, I've been forced to hang out with him.

Honestly, he's not too bad, especially because he's introduced me to Ana, but he can be one annoying SOB sometimes.

I must have a confused look on my face because she starts sniffing. What the fuck is she doing now?

"Now I can smell YOUR brain!" God help me, she's cute as fuck.

I kiss her nose. Everything about her is perfect. "Wanna grab a shower, baby?" She nods. "Get it going, I'll join you in a minute." I look at her quizzically but nod and go start the shower.

I get in the scorching hot water, as we both prefer it, and sort of wish I didn't have to. I like smelling her arousal on me. Especially when I'm out with Jose'. Fucker.

I hear faint sounds and I'm wondering if I'm going mad. I listen again. Nope, it's Ana. She's talking to someone. In the room? She must be on a call.

I shower quickly and get out. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out slowly, so she doesn't hear me. Honestly, I don't give a fuck, but I sort of want to eavesdrop. Not like me, but fuck it.

"I miss you guys, too. Sorry for being so scarce lately... it's going great, mom. I love my job..."

Ah, her mother.

"... yes, mom, I'm eating. In fact, I'm hosting a small dinner for Jose' tonight... no, not just the two of us, it's not like that, mom..."

What the fuck? Her mom thinks they're together? I need to make myself known. Soon. And why is her mom concerned? Has she not been eating? She eats pretty well with me.

I smirk. That must be the sex.

"...I'm going to jump into a shower now. Send daddy my love okay? Tell him I miss him... yes, yes, I'm fine, mom... I have to go. Okay, okay, mom! Okay I have to go... okayloveyoubye." She exhales and puts her hand on her forehead. She mumbles something I don't catch and turns around.

I walk quickly to her.

"You okay, baby?" She smirks.

"I know you heard everything. I'm fine, I'm sorry. I just needed to call my mom and dad. He wasn't home, though." She looks sad and I immediately want to console her. So I do.

I go to her and kiss her. "You can call back tomorrow?" She nods and kisses me.

"You get yourself showered, I'm going to get dressed." She nods and walks off into the shower.

Her ass is perfect. God, I feel like a pervert sometimes.

I hear the shower start and I start getting dressed. Just a jeans and simple T-Shirt again. No need to get dressed up for Jose'.

I'm just adjusting my watch when she comes in wrapped up in a towel.

"Do you have some lotion for me?" I smirk. I gave her plenty of lotion earlier. I feel like a fucking teenager with these thoughts. Fucking hell.

"Christian?" Right, lotion.

"Vanity in the bathroom, baby." She smiles and goes to get it. Naked. Why do I have a feeling we won't leave?

She comes back a bit later, probably used it already. I think I'm sulking, I didn't want to miss that show.

She puts her dress on of earlier and she looks even more beautiful than she did before.

Fuck. I really am whipped.

"You look beautiful." She giggles that cute as hell giggle and shakes her head.

"You're sweet. I'm wearing the same dress as earlier, but thank you. I'm all done."

We walk out of the room and I find Taylor in the security room to tell him we're ready to go.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Sorry, I made so that there are 6 portraits. Not for anything, I just couldn't recall how many there really were. Lol.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I think by this chapter, most of you amazing people will know what's going on with Kate. The story will come out in chapter 26, hopefully. I'll see where these characters take me, lol.**  
 **  
**

 **Thanks for sticking with me :)**

 ****

 **I hope you enjoy. I think it's a little short, I'm not too sure. Will have another posted soon :)**

 ****

 **Thanks to Shazjackmeg for making an appearance again :) I'm going to PM you and a few others now. Thank you ladies.**

 ****

* * *

Chapter 26

APOV

We get to my apartment at 6:27pm and I admit, I feel terrible, especially because Jose' is already here. He's with Kate. Elliott is not here, even though he was invited. Sort of.

We greet both of them and get strange looks. Probably because we're late, I apologize and offer Jose' a beer. He advises he already has one. Shit, I hadn't even noticed they both have drinks.

I offer Christian one and he accepts. I get two beers out of the fridge and pass one to Christian. He thanks me and sits down.

"Kate, where's Elliott?" I ask her. Something is definitely up. I open my beer and take sip. I'm not a beer fan, but it's pretty good right now.

She shakes her head and shrugs. "At home, I think." Huh? I shake my head and mouth 'later' to her.

"Is it okay if I make a salad with the mac and cheese?" I ask Jose'. He smiles at me and nods.

"I'll take it any way I can have it." He gives Christian a strange look and winks at me. I giggle at him. He's so silly. I excuse myself and ask Kate to come with me to the kitchen to prepare the food, leaving the guys to chat. Hopefully I can get something out of her.

 **CPOV**

"So did you always like Mac and Cheese or is it because I like it?" I question him. Dense SOB that he is. Sure, I'm being childish, but whatever.

He smirks. "Ask Ana, she'll tell you." Fucker.

I shake my head and take a sip of beer. It's not the best I've ever had, but anything will do. Fuck, I might even get drunk tonight.

"Does Ana know that you're into the lifestyle?" Fuck me. This guy has guts.

"Yes." Is all I'm going to say. I can't wait till he leaves. I told Ana I will take her to Europe myself, and I plan to do it, but she won't be anywhere near this asshole.

"Look, man, I don't want to leave on bad terms. We know each other's secrets, so what? I won't snitch, you won't snitch, can we just let go of all this shit?"

Fucking dumb nut.

I take a long sip of beer. "Sure."

Ana comes in then. She looks flustered and I wonder what the fuck Kate did now. What is up with Kate and Elliott? I'm up immediately and by her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I see her flick her gaze to Jose' for half a second and then back to me. I turn around and look at him. He shrugs. What the fuck is going on?

"Jose', I know you came for my Mac and Cheese, but how about we order in tonight?" Yeah, something is definitely up.

He nods his head. "Pepperoni Pizza?" He suggests. She smiles then and nods. "Sounds good. I'll get some Chinese, too." I smile. Reminds me of the night I took her virginity. I'm starting to get hard just thinking about it. I shake my head.

 _Not the time for that now, Grey!_

"Is that good for you, Christian?" I nod.

"Sounds great." She nods and walks off to the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" For the first time in my adult life, I want to roll my eyes. How the fuck should I know?

"Tell me about Europe." I enquire. I want to know his itinerary so I know where not to take Ana when he is there.

"I'll be shooting in Barcelona first. I'll be there for about 2 months. When I get there, I'll have time to explore the place myself. Just to get a feel for it, you know?" I nod and take another long sip of beer.

"Then we'll take the two hour flight from Barcelona to Venice. I'll stay there, too, only a couple of days. I'll fly from Venice to Paris and stay there for 5 days and then fly back to Barcelona where I'll stay for the remainder of the time. Obviously I'll do some local traveling, too. I'll be shooting basically everywhere. Not only landscapes, but portraits, too." This perks my interest.

"Of who?" He shrugs.

"Whoever Lance wants me to."

"Lance?" He nods and takes a sip of his drink.

"The contractor. Very well known in the business. I'm surprised you don't know him." Fucking idiot.

"I don't acquire galleries, Jose'. Clubs, bars, publishing houses, sure," I say with a stern look. I'm referring to where Ana works. He looks down.

"But not galleries." Jack probably knows by now that I'm going to buy SIP. Another fucking idiot I could live without.

My dad hates his guts. I don't know why, I wasn't interested enough to ask, but now that Ana is working there, I should make a point to ask him.

"So if Lance decides to keep working with you, will you stay in Europe?" I ask him. He knows why I'm asking. I'd prefer he be far, far away.

He chuckles. "Probably. I don't know, man." I shake my head and go to take another sip when I see the bottle is empty. I look at his and he's is half way. He drinks like a pussy.

"I'm going to get anther drink." And find out where the fuck Ana and Kate are. Not so much Kate, but something is up, and they should have been here by now.

I go into the kitchen and they're not there. What the fuck? I shake my head and go to Ana's room. I knock and she answers. She looks upset. With who? Probably my dickhead brother again. Probably a good thing, too, so we don't have to take him and invite him everywhere, although he would have come in handy tonight.

"You okay, baby?" She nods. "I've called for the take outs. I'm sorry, let's go. I feel bad for doing this to Jose'." I don't.

"Where's Kate?" She shakes her head. "She's in my shower. Don't ask." She stands on her tip toes and kisses me. Okay, she's not upset with me. Good.

"Another beer?" I ask her. She nods. "I need it, please."

I get our beers and we're once again joined with Jose'. This time, Ana sits down across from him.

"Jose', I'm sorry about all of this. This evening is not going as I expected it to go. The food will be here soon, though." She smiles at him.

"It's okay, Ana. Are you and Kate okay?" Watching them talk is making my blood boil for some reason. It's strange. Sure, he's known her longer than I have. And honestly, if my brother hadn't forced me to go out with him that night, I'm sure I would not have met Ana. Jose' would not have introduced us otherwise. He obviously has it bad for her, but she's too in denial to see it.

They're still talking and I've blurred them out, well, I've blurred Jose' out. I'm watching Ana intently. She's so fucking beautiful. Everything about her is perfect. Why she sticks with me and likes me is beyond me. I just can't help but feel its too good to be true.

"Is that right, Christian?" Jose' asks me and I'm confused. I wasn't listening.

"What?"

"You're playing sleep over already?" Who the fuck does this man think he is? I look over at Ana and she looks a little stunned. I decide to take this a different route. Again, unlike me.

"Yes. I like Ana in my bed. All day." I say and wink at her. She giggles and blushes and I swear I see Jose' give us a stink eye.

Eat that you stupid son of a bitch.

"Don't you think you're going a little too fast? Do you even know each other?" He looks at me, and I know why he's asking me that question, but who the fuck is he to ask?

I'm about to go bat shit on this douchebag when the doorbell rings. I know it's the food because I have security outside. Lucky for Jose', he gets to keep his teeth in his mouth today.

Ana gets up to get it but I beat her to it. I pay the delivery guy. It's a good thing Ana bought it and had it delivered with a delivery company so the food can come together. The young man is still standing at the door, probably shocked that I just put $200 in his hand. Whatever, he needs it more than I do. I add another $100 and tell him to go. "Whoa, thanks dude. You're awesome!" I close the door and take the food inside.

There are two pizzas and Chinese food. Jesus, we are three people. Well, four, but Kate isn't even here. Ana thanks me and gets plates out for us. She places the food on the table and puts down some drinks for us, too. Kate is yet to make an appearance. I couldn't care less. My girl is here and she's finally herself. God, I can't wait to take her home.

I wish I could call my home 'our home', but I can't. Even I can say it's too soon, even though I really fucking want her around me all the time. I can't even concentrate properly at work anymore. It's foreign to me.

"Christian?" Huh?

"Where do you keep going off to?" She smiles at me. I think I have a goofy grin on my face.

"Do you want some pizza, egg fried rice, dumplings, or chicken chow mein?"

"I'll have some pizza for now. Thanks." She passes me my plate and puts three slices of pepperoni pizza on it.

We're all eating and actually enjoying ourselves with a bottle of cheap wine. I think I'm getting a little tipsy because the wine is starting to taste really good.

The three of us have managed to devour all of the food. There have been no issues except for the fact that I'm a little tipsy, but I like it. Ana and Jose' seems to be tipsy, too. I check the time and it's already 10pm. How the fuck did that happen?

Ana touches my cheek and smiles at me. "You're flushed." Me?

She kisses me quickly and turns to Jose'.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow evening. 7pm." She smiles.

"I can see you off then. You have to be there at 5 I suppose?" He nods.

"Yes. It would be nice if you could. I'd better get going, though. Thanks for the evening. I enjoyed it."

She gets up and goes to hug him. I'm waiting for the anger to bubble, but it doesn't. I don't feel anything.

Must be the wine.

He greets me and I surprise myself by taking his hand. I think he's a little surprised too. I still think he's a douche though.

Once he's finally out of the door, Ana tells me she's going to check on Kate. I nod and decide to use the bathroom. I make my way there when I hear hushed voices. Why the fucking hell are they whispering?

I lean in closer. I'm like a fucking woman, trying to get the latest gossip. For fuck sakes. I shake my head and decide to leave it be, until I get stopped in my tracks when I hear the  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"word.

Fucking hell. This situation is more fucked up than I could have imagined.

I quickly make my way to the toilet to pee. Once my hands are washed and dried I go out and find that Ana is sitting in the living room. She looks sad.

"Baby?" She looks up at me. I note that all the bags and boxes of food has been discarded. Was I that long?

"I'm sorry. I want to stay with Kate tonight." Fuck me sideways! I knew this would happen. Fucking Kate. I mean, I feel bad, but for fuck sakes, I had plans for her tonight.

"Then I'll just stay with you." She smiles then.

"Will you?" Do you even have to ask, baby?

I nod. "I really want to." She comes over to me and kisses me. "Can we talk about all of this another time?" She doesn't know that I know. Well, I kind of know. I nod.

"I'll call Taylor and ask him to bring my overnight bag. Are you going into work tomorrow?" She looks confused. This confuses me. The question was clear.

"Of course. I have to. I have bills to pay, Christian." She says this like I don't. I'll leave it be, she's obviously also shaken up over Kate.

I nod and take out my phone to call Taylor. He answers on the first ring, as always, and I tell him to ask Gail to pack my work clothes and some toiletries for me. I decide I'll leave them here, so I don't have to worry about bringing them along every time.

Taylors' balls must be dark blue because of all the hours he works. Loyal guy though. I'll never tell him, though. I don't think I'd cope without him and Gail. They know it, I know it.

"I'm going to grab another shower, is that okay?" I nod again.

"Can you wait until Taylor comes? I want to join you." She nods.

"Thank you for this evening." I tell her. This seems to bring her out of the funk she was in.

"Thank you for coming." I laugh. She's fucking adorable. Adorable? Really? Fucking hell.

"Not yet, baby." I wink at her and she laughs.


	28. Chapter 27

Hey guys, I realized afterward that one paragraph in the chapter was not right. I do apologize. I don't write in the FanFiction app, I write it somewhere else and then copy and paste it, I think that's why it came up like that.

I'm not able to rectify it, but I've pasted that paragraph below just so you can see what it actually said. I'm so so sorry for the confusion my lovelies.

' I lean in closer. I'm like a fucking woman, trying to get the latest gossip. For fuck sakes. I shake my head and decide to leave it be, until I get stopped in my tracks when I hear the  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"'word'. '

So basically, the missing word, was 'word' lol. Sorry again guys.

Here we go :) Chapter 27 is up. Please enjoy.

* * *

APOV

I blink open my eyes and realize today is Monday. I turn over and Christian isn't there. I rub my eyes and look around. I hear my shower faintly and realize he must have gone to shower, again.

Last night was nothing short of amazing. Shower sex, bathroom sex and bed sex. I'm sore and exhausted, but it was worth it.

My mind drifts back to last evening and immediately reality hits me. Kate!

I run to her room and check on her. Good, she's still asleep. I expect she'll be asleep for most of the day. She probably needs it. I don't know how this works, really.

I go to the kitchen and take out one cup. I make quick work of making her a cup of black tea and deliver it to her room.

"Kate," I gently nudge her.

"Hmm."

"Kate, I made you some tea. Wake up for a little bit." I shake her gently again. She wakes up and smiles at me, her smile quickly turns into a frown when she jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom.

I'm immediately on my feet after her. I slowly enter the bathroom and she's kneeled over the toilet vomiting her guts out. I go to her and rub her back. There's nothing there anymore, just dry heaves.

I don't know when last she ate. She gets up and washes her mouth and face. Once she's dried her face off she looks at me. She's pale and weak. I feel so terrible.

"This baby is going to kill me." I offer a small smile. "No, it won't. I'll stay at home. I'll make some chicken noodle soup and sit under the covers with you all day and..."

"No. Go to work, Ana. Thank you for offering, but you just started work and I don't want to be the reason you take off sick, especially when you're not actually sick. I can handle it, promise." I don't believe her. She can barely boil water.

"No. My mind is made up. I'm staying here. I'll call in now. You need me more than ever. I know that if roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat. Don't fall pregnant, it's not fun." She smiles. A little smile, but a smile non the less.

"It's only for the first trimester. Relax, it will be fine." At least I know that much. I go to her and hug her. She starts crying again.

"It's not fine. I'm pregnant! And it's not even Elliott's! I want to drink, but I can't because I have a tiny human inside of me. Fuck!" She sobbing and I hear a faint knock on the door. That must be Christian. Shitting fuck!

I open the door and go to him.

"Hi," I smile shyly. I think I look a little panicked.

"Morning, baby. Everything okay? Is Kate okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Is it okay if I stay at home today? I want to help Kate. She's... sick." Not a lie.

"Sick?" I nod.

"She's pregnant." Christian tells me and I gasp. How did he know?

"I heard last night. I'm sorry. But how? Elliott and her has only been seeing each other for two weeks?"

"It's not his." I blurt it out. He's sure to find out sooner or later. I'm expecting a series of questions, but I get nothing.

Just nothing.

"Christian?"

"What the fuck? I thought it was my brother in the wrong this whole time! How the fuck?"

"I'm sure you know how babies are made, Christian. It was before she even knew Elliott existed. Relax, it's fine."

"No, Ana, it's not fucking fine! Are you sure it's not his?" Huh? One minute he's saying it can't be, now he's trying to figure out if it is. This man is so infuriating.

"Just stop. This is not your problem, or even my problem. It's theirs. You and I have nothing to do with this. She is like a sister to me so I will support her through anything, even if it means your brother is hurt. I'm sorry this happened, but it was before Elliott. I'm not going into work today. If there's anything else you need?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He should be.

"You should be. Now, if you're done with your rage, may I please check on my friend?" He nods.

"Has she seen a doctor?" I shake my head. "No."

"So then how do you know it's not Elliott's?"

"I don't. I don't even think it's possible to have symptoms this bad at only barely two weeks. So really, we aren't sure."

He looks out of sorts but he nods. "I'll arrange for an OB/GYN to see you this morning. Her name is Dr. Greene. Do you need anything?" Huh? What is he asking me?

"What?"

"Do you think we should get a better form of birth control?" Oh. I suppose he's right. I decide to go through the options. Yesterday afternoon we both forgot about putting a condom on, things like that can't happen.

I nod. "I'll speak to the doctor about it." I only now realize how fucking hot this man looks. He smells good, too.

"You look nice." He smiles and kisses me. Mmm, minty fresh.

"You look radiant." I look down. Yuck. I look gross.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. I'm going to shower and get dressed and then convince Kate to go to the doctor." He smiles.

"Can I come back?" Oh my god, this man.

"If you want to." He nods. "I have to be at work, I wish I didn't, but I'll see you tonight. Do you still want to go to the airport?" I nod. I do.

"Okay, I'll have Taylor take us." I kiss him despite my morning breath.

"Sorry I didn't make coffee, I thought you always stopped at Starbucks," he chuckles. "I do."

"I can make a quick breakfast for us though?" He checks his watch and nods.

"Sounds great, but maybe tomorrow? I'll grab a sandwich at Starbucks while I'm there. I have to leave soon, baby." Tomorrow?

"Tomorrow?" He nods.

"I like waking up next to you. Whether are your place or mine. Is that okay?" Oh my god this man just knocked the air out of me! I can't speak, so I nod.

"Another thing, don't call your boss about you staying out of work today. I'll handle it. I'll text you once I've spoken to him, you can double check with him if you want." What? No. Not again.

I shake my head. "No, Christian. Thank you. I'll sort it out with Jack myself."

He's going back and forth between thoughts, I think. Whatever. I need to do it myself. I can't depend on Christian for everything. Finally he nods.

"I'll still text you later though." I smile this time and nod. I hear his phone ping. He takes it out, looks at it and then looks at me.

"I have to go, baby. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Enjoy your day. I'll miss you." I feel sad again that he's leaving. I sigh.

"I'll be back before you know it." He kisses me properly this time. Pulling my body to his. I can feel his erection growing against my belly. If I don't stop now, he won't leave. I pull away and I'm breathless. Fuck.

He gives me a small peck on my lips and then takes his briefcase. "I'll see you later, baby." He winks at me. I smile and wave at him.

I go back into Kate's room and she's sitting on her bed, cell phone in hand, sipping on her tea. Good.

She looks up at me. "Sorry for causing issues between you and him." She says sadly. I shake my head and smile.

"You're not causing issues between us. Have you heard anything from Elliott yet?" She looks sad and nods her head.

"He texted me, just now actually." I go sit on her bed.

"What did he say?"

"That we are still new and maybe it wasn't meant to be." A single tear falls from her eye, followed by another, and another.

"I don't know why I'm crying. It's only been two weeks. It really wasn't that serious." I shake my head.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me." She looks at me and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

"If it's anything like what Christian and I have, then it's definitely not nothing. I'm going to call my boss really quickly. Do you need anything?" She nods. "I am a little hungry." I smile. That's very good.

"I'll make something for us." She nods.

I go to my room to get my phone. I call reception and ask for Jack.

"Hey Ana, Jack isn't in today. Where are you?" Hannah asks me. I like her, she's very nice.

"My friend has fallen ill and I'll have to stay home to take her to a doctor. I wanted to let Jack know,"

"No problem, Ana. If he does come in, I'll let him know. Hope your friend gets well soon." I doubt it.

"Thanks, Hannah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ana."

I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face, deciding that a shower will have to wait until later. I have two people to feed, and the other person isn't me.

When I think about all of this, it makes me think of Leila. How she fell pregnant, how she was happy but her boyfriend wasn't. I never did like Michael, I just knew something was off.

Now Kate is pregnant with someone that wasn't even her boyfriend. It was just a 'fuck buddy' as she called them. He stuck around for a while though. He's nothing like Michael though. They just weren't looking for a serious relationship. Maybe it isn't even his. I wonder if she got hold of him yet. I make a mental note to ask.

But first; food. I go the kitchen and decide that grilled cheese and ham sandwiches would be good for breakfast.

I'm busy grilling the first sandwich when Kate comes in the kitchen. She's still weak, but not as pale. She sits down on the stool and looks at me.

"That smells so good." I smile. "I know. Here, it's finished."

I don't even get a chance to cut the sandwich and she's already eating it. Pregnancy is amazing but weird. Puking one minute, stuffing her face the next.

"Is there any more?" I laugh. "Are you sure it's just one baby?" She looks horrified.

"I haven't thought about that. Now I am. Thank you, Ana." I roll my eyes.

"We are going to the doctor today."

"Since when?"

"Since Christian told me, this morning. Once we're done eating we can get ready and go." She actually gives in and nods.

"Thank you. For everything. But what about the soup?" I laugh.

"We can have it after." She nods.

We have finished eaten and now are ready to go to Dr Greene. Christian has confirmed the appointment.

We're in my Saab and Kate is complaining. A lot.

"Ana, please. You can drive a little faster." I shake my head.

"No. According to my map, we're almost there anyway."

"Thank God." I chuckle.

"Kate, how do you know this is not Elliott's?"

"Unless he has super sperm that makes me feel sick at only 2 weeks, then it's not his."

"But Kate, what if it is?" She shakes her head.

"Ana, I don't think it's possible." I nod and leave it be.

"Did you get hold of Josh?" She shakes her head.

"Absolutely not. Not yet, anyway."

I nod and park the car. "Ready?" She nods.

We get out and go inside. We get to reception and check in. Dr Greene comes through immediately after hearing we are here and ushers us into her office.

Quick service is so amazing.

"Good day Anastasia and Kate. I am Dr Greene." She smiles kindly at us and shakes our hands.

Just like everyone else I met in Christian's life, I like her immediately.

"Ana, please. Thank you for having us." She smiles and nods.

"So, Kate, may I call you that?" Kate nods. She looks really uncomfortable. I hold her hand and she visibly relaxes. She's nothing like the assertive Kate I know. A situation like this will do this to you.

"Kate, may I ask if we can take a blood sample? Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Yes you may take a blood sample and yes, I did. It showed a strong pink line and a faint -and when I say faint, I mean really faint- pink line. I wasn't sure what that meant and left it, until I started feeling awful and getting headaches all the time. My breasts were itching, too. God, this is strange."

She nods and gets up. "I'm going to take a little bit of your blood and put a drop in this over here," she shows us a little piece of paper. Is this the new technology? Doesn't blood work usually take days? Apparently not.

Dr Greene rubs Kate's middle finger with something that smells like sterilizer and pricks her finger, presses it onto the little paper and puts it to one side. She then takes a piece of cotton and tells Kate to put a little pressure on her finger so it can stop bleeding.

"This test should take about 2 minutes." Kate nods and I decide to ask questions. I know Kate won't.

"Dr Greene, is it possible to be 2 weeks pregnant?"

She looks as if she wants to laugh at me and I realize that I didn't ask the question correctly. I shake my head and go to ask the question differently but she answers already.

"Yes, it is. It's possible that you may experience pregnancy symptoms as early as two weeks after conception. I count your pregnancy from the first day of your last period. Which is a little confusing, I know. But if you have any questions, feel free." And just then her buzzer goes off.

She takes the paper and looks at it. "Congratulations! You're pregnant."

Kate looks as if she will faint any second so I squeeze her hand and offer a small smile. It's going to be okay.

"What was the first day of your last period, Kate?" She shakes her head. Mumbling 'think!' Under her breath.

She takes out her cell and checks it. She's scrolling frantically.

"March 27th!" She practically shouts. Geez!

I see Dr Greene pencil it down.

"March 27th was the first day of my last period." She looks back down on her phone and scrolls some more.

"I ended my period on April 2nd. I met Elliot on April 18th and we had sex the same night. Is it possible that it's his? I mean, there was one other before him, but that would have been before my last period. God, am I even making sense?"

When the heck did they have sex? And how does she know all of this? God, I probably need to keep track of my period like she does. And where did they have sex? I went home with her! I look over at her and she's smirking.

They did it in the fucking club! And Elliott was pretending to be the sweet one, telling his parents Christian and I were bumping and grinding. I suddenly feel like I have a bone to pick with him, but now is not the time. Not with all this shit.

Dr Greene is taking notes. She looks from me to Kate and confirms with Kate.

"Today is May 1st. Most women fall pregnant about two weeks after their period, you fall under that category. Your pregnancy is still very early, Kate."

"The baby is Elliott's." Kate whispers, very eerily and I get a chill.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What now?

* * *

 **Guys, I shit you not. These were my dates and I didn't want to make it toonear toChristian's or Ana's birthdays. The only other thing I could do was follow my pregnancy dates, lol.**


End file.
